Inu Yasha: Dream of Reality
by Aynslesa
Summary: Sequel to Future Nightmare. Kagome has returned to her own time faced with the task of prevented the future she saw from happening. The only problem is, she doesn't know whether or not it was real...or just a dream...
1. After the Nightmare

**Inu Yasha: Dream of Reality**
    
    _Free the dream within_
    
    _The stars are crying a tear_
    
    _A sigh escapes from heaven_
    
    _And the world's end _
    
    _Breathe the dream within_
    
    _The mystifying_
    
    _We tremble and spin_
    
    _Suspended within _
    
    _Look beyond where hearts can see_
    
    _Dream in peace_
    
    _Trust, love, believe _
    
    _We tremble and spin_
    
    _Suspended within _
    
    _Free the dream within_
    
    _The voices calling, a song_
    
    _A prayer from deep inside you_
    
    _To guide you _
    
    _Be the dream within_
    
    _The light is shining_
    
    _A flame on the wind_
    
    _Salvation begins _
    
    _Look beyond where hearts can see_
    
    _Dream in peace_
    
    _Trust, love, believe _
    
    _We tremble and spin_
    
    _Suspended within _
    
    _Free the dream within_
    
    _The stars are crying a tear_
    
    _A sigh escapes from heaven_
    
    _And the world's end_

**Chapter One: After the Nightmare**

Wide eyes stared down in horror at the red number at the top of the paper. "27?!" Higurashi Kagome exclaimed as she stood outside the school doors, still staring at her handed back test. She'd been there since the test had been given to her, and all the other students had long since gone home. But she, not willing to go home and face her family with such a low score, seemed frozen to the spot, her mind focused on only one thing.

27. 

27.

27.

27.

27.

2—"There you are!" 

Kagome looked up at a nearby tree and saw a familiar face looking down at her. White inu ears twitched in annoyance, a scowl on his otherwise handsome face. "Your mom sent me to look for you," Inu Yasha said. "What are you _doing_ here, anyway? I thought you were coming back after school." 

Back. Back to the Sengoku Jidai. Back to her friends, back to the search for Shikon Shards, back to battles against Naraku. And away from unsightly test scores. Kagome opened her bag and stuffed the paper inside. "I am," she assured him. "I just need to pick up my traveling bag."

"It's already waiting by the well," Inu Yasha said. "Come on come on come on come on!" 

"Impatient puppy," teased Kagome.

"Feh." 

"Come here." Inu Yasha obeyed, and Kagome pulled out a baseball hat from her school bag and plopped it down on his head. "Just in case," she explained. "You've been popping up more and more after school these days." 

"Whatever." The two of them fell into a companionable silence as they walked towards the shrine that Kagome's family called home. 

Kagome pulled out the small jar that contained the few Shikon shards she had left – those ones that hadn't been stolen by Naraku – and looked at them thoughtfully. Although she enjoyed her trips back to the Feudal Age, she wasn't entirely sure she liked the search for the shards anymore. If it weren't for Naraku, she might have suggested to Inu Yasha that they not try to be as hasty to find them – although she knew he never would've gone for that. 

It had already been a month, and she still hadn't gotten over her first experience with the true power of the jewel called Shikon no Tama. She shivered slightly as she remembered those events. 

Inu Yasha glanced at her. "You okay?" he asked, a little gruffly. 

"I'm fine," Kagome said immediately, and they went back to silence. 

_It's been a month, and I've never told Inu Yasha, Kagome realized. _Oh, I know I'm not supposed to…but I don't even know if that was all a dream. It seemed so real, but hardly any time went by between falling asleep and waking up. It could've been a dream. _She glanced at Inu Yasha. _Maybe I should tell him. Then again, maybe not. He might think I'm going crazy.__

Finally the silence got to be too much, and she searched for a safe topic to bring up. "So…any idea where we should be continuing our search?" she asked.

"Kaede-baba has a couple of ideas," Inu Yasha replied, shrugging. "She said she'd tell us when you returned. Something about not wanting me to run off and try to find them myself." He rolled his eyes. "Like I really would."

Kagome had to refrain herself from commenting. 

"So why were you staring at that paper like that?" Inu Yasha couldn't help asking. He'd been curious about it every since he'd found her.

Kagome sighed. "I failed a math test," she said miserably. "I've spent so much time on the other side of the well lately, I didn't get a chance to study. Not that studying would've done me much good – I think I'm a couple units behind the rest of the class." 

"Feh," was Inu Yasha's response. "Why don't you just tell them what's going on? Then maybe they'd be sympathetic or something."

Kagome sweatdropped and glared at him. "We don't _have youkai in this time, Inu Yasha. Or at least, we don't have any that anyone knows about. If I told my teacher or my friends about what I've been doing these past months, I wouldn't have to worry about getting into a good high school – I'd be too busy admiring my new padded walls!" _

Inu Yasha cringed at Kagome's tone of voice. "Jeez, relax," he said, holding up his hands in surrender. They had reached the well, and he reached for the door. "So…do you want to see your family before we go? You can show your mom the test." 

"OSUWARI!" 

_CRASH!_

"Itaiiiii…." 

Kagome tossed her hair over her shoulder, reached down to pick up her bag, and jumped through the Bone-eater's Well. 

A few minutes later, a limping Inu Yasha jumped after her, muttering about humans and the female gender in particular. 

*****

"So Inu Yasha and the girl have once more returned to this time." 

The white-haired girl looked down at the mirror she was holding, and nodded slightly. "Yes." 

Naraku leaned back against the wall of the room and watched silently as, in the mirror, Kagome and Inu Yasha were greeted by the other members of their group: the kitsune Shippou, the monk Miroku, the Taijiya Sango, and the miko Kaede. He watched as they talked and laughed as if they hadn't see each other for years instead of just a couple of days, heading off towards the village where all of this trouble had started. 

Fifty years earlier. 

"It'll all end soon, Kanna," Naraku said, placing his hand on the hair of his favorite detachment. "Soon I'll have all the pieces of the Shikon no Tama, and then nothing will stand in my way. And of course, my first act will be to rid the world of that tiresome team once and for all. And you'll help me, won't you, Kanna?"

Kanna bowed her head. "Yes, Naraku-sama." 

Naraku smiled, more to himself than to his detachment. _Soon I'll have all the Shikon no Kakera. Then I'll destroy that meddlesome Inu Yasha and his little group. And then nothing will stand in my way of total control over this world. It will be mine. __And no one, nothing, can stop me from achieving my dream. Not Inu Yasha, not Kikyou, and certainly not that time-changing girl Kagome. He looked down at the nearly formed jewel in his hand, and smiled. "Just a few more pieces to go, Kanna. And then we can move on to the next step in our plan." _

"Yes, Naraku-sama." 

*****

"So, Kaede-sama – you said that you had some information for us on the Shikon no Tama?" Miroku set the drinking cup on the ground and looked at the old priestess sitting across from him. 

"Yes," Kaede said, nodding. "But I'd like to wait for Inu Yasha and Kagome to return before I explain. It's a difficult story that I would like to only have to tell once." 

"Difficult?" Sango looked intrigued. "What do you mean, difficult?" 

"Complicated," clarified Kaede. 

"So explain," Inu Yasha said suddenly as he and Kagome entered the house. Shippou immediately attached himself to Kagome as she moved to sit down next to Sango. 

"Konnichiwa, Shippou-chan," Kagome said, smiling at her kitsune friend. She reached into her bag and removed a box of candy from her world, and handed it to him. "Here." 

"Arigatou, Kagome!" Shippou said happily as he dug into the candy. Kagome removed more food items, and passed them to each other friends as well.

"Sorry we're late," she said to Kaede apologetically. "I had to stay after school to talk to my teacher, and Inu Yasha waited for me."

"It's all right," Kaede said, waving it off as not being a problem. "Now that you're here, however, I can tell you what I've heard."

"Heard?" Inu Yasha glanced at her skeptically. What is it? And where did you hear it from?"

"A traveler who came through the village not long ago," Kaede replied. "My instincts tell me that it has something to do with the Shikon no Tama, and from what he told me, Naraku perhaps may be involved as well."

"Naraku," growled Inu Yasha. "Well, get on with it, baba. What's the story?"

"Ahem." She glared at him, chastising him for his rudeness, but he ignored the look completely. "Do you know what the neutral land is?" 

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou nodded, while Inu Yasha and Kagome looked confused. "Neutral land?" Inu Yasha asked. "What's that?"

Miroku sighed. "Really, Inu Yasha – for the son of the former lord of the Western Lands, and the brother of the current lord, you don't know much about territories, do you?" 

"Hmph." Inu Yasha folded his arms over his chest. "What's _that got to do with anything?" _

It was Sango who answered. "There are four set youkai territories, each ruled by a certain family. Your family rules the Western Lands, Inu Yasha, but there are also the Northern, Eastern, and Southern Lands. And between these lands, separating them, is a star-shaped section known as the neutral lands. Almost no youkai live in this area. The humans there don't know much about fearing youkai." 

"If there aren't any youkai, how can Naraku be involved?" Kagome asked, confused.

"The traveler told me that he and his family had lived in the neutral lands, in a village between the Western and Southern borders, but that they were leaving for the Northern borders because their village has been attacked by youkai several times in the last few months. Youkai that had never been in the area before began congregating on that one village." 

"The Shikon no Tama?" Shippou asked. "A shard?"

"Perhaps," Kaede said. "Nevertheless, investigation would not be a bad idea."

"Feh." Inu Yasha folded his arms over his chest. "Why should we go on some wild-goose chase to these neutral lands if we can't even be sure that a Shikon no Kakera is there?" 

"Because we haven't had a lead in over a month, and every lead we pass up may be one more advantage that Naraku has over us?" Kagome countered.

Inu Yasha looked at her sulkily, but said nothing in response. Kagome smiled, knowing that she had won the argument. She turned to Kaede. "How far away is this village?"

"Perhaps a week's journey," Kaede replied. "Shorter for you, maybe, given that you are not the average human with a family to worry about." 

"I didn't realize this village was so close to the neutral lands," Miroku said, puzzled. 

"Nearby is a gorge that runs straight to the borders," Kaede replied. "There is an enchantment on it, where only those meaning no harm to the land on the other side may pass. The gorge was declared off limits many years ago, when armies attempted to sneak by the rule to get to the Southern lands, by pretending not to mean harm to the neutral lands." 

"A cunning move," Sango mused. 

"What idiot closed it down because of _that?" Inu Yasha asked. _

Kaede looked at him mildly. "I believe the legends say it was your father, Inu Yasha." 

"…feh." 

Kagome and Sango exchanged glances, then Kagome turned back to Kaede. "When would be the best time to leave?"

"I'd suggest a good night's sleep, and then an early start in the morning." 

*****

The castle hadn't changed much in the years since its inhabitants had last visited it. It still sat on the high hill surrounded by forest, hidden from mortal and youkai eyes alike by enchantments. The castle had been a foundation for years, but the current master had only been there a handful of times since his childhood. 

"Wow," breathed a small human girl as she stood in front of the courtyard, head tilted back almost to the point of throwing her off balance and causing her to fall back. She managed not to. "Sugoi desu ne!" 

"Yes, the castle of Lord Sesshoumaru's family is an amazing sight," Jaken agreed as he came up behind the girl. "You should be thankful that he looks upon you enough to bring you here, where no human has ever set before –"

"Save for the human woman that my brother refers to as mother," Sesshoumaru said as he walked up  behind them, his tail ruffling in the slight breeze. He stood beside Rin and looked up at the castle. "I haven't been here since I was a pup." 

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru, and tried hard to imagine him as a pup. She failed to think of him as anything other than the great inu-youkai that he was. "Sesshoumaru-sama must have been kawaii," she said quietly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is a great inu-youkai," Jaken reprimanded her. "He has never been _kawaii_ as you put it. He has always been –" 

"I suppose I may have been kawaii at one point," Sesshoumaru said abruptly, cutting of Jaken, his eyes darkening slightly as he seemed to remember something and then push it away. "That was a long time ago, however. Since before my father's death." 

Rin bit her lip. "Rin is sorry that she's made Sesshoumaru-sama said," she said quietly. 

"It's all right." Sesshoumaru placed his hand on the top of her head and smiled a rare smile at her. Her eyes lit up happily. "We shall go up to the castle now. It's been a long time since I've been in my childhood home." He moved ahead of them, leaving Rin and Jaken to follow behind.

"Jaken-sama, why hasn't Sesshoumaru-sama been here in a long time?" Rin asked the toad-demon. 

"Ah," Jaken said, "that is a good question. I wasn't in Sesshoumaru's service at the time, so I can only go by rumors. From what I've heard, something happened to Sesshoumaru between the time that scoundrel Inu Yasha was born and the death of Inutaisho, and Sesshoumaru left this castle and vowed never to return."

"But he's returning," Rin said in confusion.

"Hai," Jaken agreed. "And one can only wonder why."

Ahead of them, Sesshoumaru could hear everything they said, and yet decided against commenting on it. For the most part, Jaken had been correct. But he left out key details, and that fact alone made it tolerable for Sesshoumaru to listen to Jaken's words. Had he known the true details, Sesshoumaru would've silenced him for bringing back bad memories…

But he hadn't returned to the castle to reminisce. No, he had returned for a different purpose. His father's words still rang in his ears, even after all this time. 

"_Sesshoumaru, should the time come that you ever feel as if something is missing in your life, return to the castle. There you'll find clues to what you seek._"

Sesshoumaru had shrugged it off as tireless chatter from his father, who often said such things before he went off to battle. He'd almost forgotten the words, in fact. Until he realized that he _had been feeling as if something were missing. So he returned to the castle, offering no explanation to Jaken or Rin. _

There were no youkai patrolling the castle – the servants had long since abandoned it. It took him only a few minutes to reach the front gate, to pass through it, to walk down the main hallway and looked around. Everything was clean, as he had known it would be. Old enchantments die hard. His mother had never been one for cleaning when she had been the castle's mistress. How long had that been? Too long to be important. He hadn't thought about the demoness who had birthed him in a long time. She'd never paid that much attention her offspring – it was no wonder Inutaisho hadn't kept her around after… 

_Stop it, Sesshoumaru! he commanded himself. _

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" 

He turned to see Rin, who was peering into one of the rooms. "What is it?" he asked. He'd almost forgotten that she was there.

She looked at him. "What was this room?" 

Sesshoumaru looked inside, and swallowed hard, the only sign that he might lose his composure. 

It was common belief that youkai did not nurse their young, and if they did, it was only when there was a hoard of young and in a nest. Sesshoumaru knew that wasn't true, but didn't really care if the humans thought that way or not. Some youkai did abandon their young – if Sesshoumaru hadn't been Inutaisho's heir, he probably would've been one of those abandoned. His mother had been his mother only because of her power. She had been kept around only because Inutaisho believed in parents raising their young, and Inutaisho was never around. So Sesshoumaru had spent most of his childhood in this room – the nursery. 

"This was my old nursery," Sesshoumaru said quietly. 

Rin looked up at him. "Can Rin look?" 

He nodded.

She walked into the room, and stood in the center, and looked around in awe. The nursery was filled with clothes and toys, some looking well-used and others looking as if they were brand new. Rin walked over to a small windowseat, where a stuffed white dog sat, waiting for an owner that had never returned. She picked it up, and turned to Sesshoumaru. "Was this Sesshoumaru-sama's?" 

"Of course it was Sesshoumaru-sama's!" Jaken said witheringly. "Sesshoumaru-sama was an only child. That ignorant Inu Yasha never spent any time here, being unworthy –" 

"Urusai, Jaken," Sesshoumaru said, his voice hard.

Jaken looked at him in surprise. "I –" 

"Rin, put the toy down," Sesshoumaru continued. "There are other places I need to spend time."

Rin was startled by the sudden change in Sesshoumaru's demeanor, but she put the stuffed toy back on the windowseat, a little reluctantly. She fingered the small pink bow tied around its long, fluffy, tail, then obediently followed Sesshoumaru out of the room. 

Sesshoumaru walked down the long hallway, his own thoughts focused on what he was looking for, rather than on the two companions following close behind him. At the very end of the hall lay a large room, almost completely void of furnishings. Sesshoumaru scowled when he saw that…his mother must have cleared much of it out when she was cast away, as this had been her room more than his father's. Inutaisho had been traveling for most of Sesshoumaru's childhood. 

There was only one thing that Sesshoumaru noticed in the almost bare room, and that was a table standing in the corner. On this table was a scroll, tied securely and sealed with his father's mark. It was to this that Sesshoumaru went. 

"What's that?" Rin asked curiously. 

Sesshoumaru lifted the scroll and looked at it for a moment. "The last thing my father ever wrote," he said quietly, more to himself than in answer to the girl's question. "It's been here ever since his death – and has never been opened."

"And will you open it now, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken asked. 

Sesshoumaru continued to look at the scroll, silently, for another stretch of time. Then he slid it into his belt, container and all. "Let's go," he said abruptly, turning and heading back the way they had come. 

"Go?" Rin looked confused. "But we just got here, Sesshoumaru-sama!" 

"There's nothing worth staying for," Sesshoumaru replied, not bothering to look at them. He knew they were following. 

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken bowed, then realized that he was getting left behind. "Matte, Sesshoumaru-sama!" 

Lost in his own thoughts, Sesshoumaru continued to walk. He knew he would open the scroll soon, once he could get some privacy, but he wanted to be away from the castle then. This place had too many bad memories. So he continued to walk, looking towards the moment when he would read his father's words with both apprehension and expectation. 

*****

Late in the night, Kagome stole out of Kaede's house and walked towards the Bone-eater's well, looking up at the full moon once she got there. She didn't know what had possessed her to wake up in the middle of the night, or what had guided her to take the walk. "I suppose I'm just feeling restless," she murmured, shivering slightly in the cool night air. She really should go back – it wasn't safe out in the night. 

Something moved. 

Kagome turned around and stared at the trees, scanning for any sign of movement that she had been certain she had seen. There wasn't any. Everything was perfectly still. 

Suddenly she couldn't shake the thought that someone was watching her, and she wished that she'd brought her bow with her. 

"What are you doing out here?"

Kagome yelped and spun around, arm raised to hit whoever had sneaked up on her. She relaxed and checked herself when she saw that it was only Inu Yasha. His white hair looked silver in the moonlight, and his golden eyes were serious as he looked down at her. "Where you following me?" she asked.

"I saw you leave. I wanted to make sure you weren't going back to your time," he replied. 

"Well, I wasn't." She resisted the urge to look around again for the mysterious watcher – and realized that she no longer felt the same fear she had. "I'm going back now, though."

"I'll walk with you," he replied. 

Kagome looked at him. "Don't you have to get some sleep?"

"I'm not that tired." 

Knowing that she wouldn't get much more from him than that, she conceded to allowing him to walk her back to the village. 

And someone watched from the shadows, and waited. 


	2. Seperation!

**Inu Yasha: Dream of Reality**

**Chapter Two: Separated!**

The next day, at almost the first sight of dawn, the group bade farewell to Kaede and set off on their journey to the neutral lands. With Kirara and Sango up in the air as look-outs, and Inu Yasha leading the way with his nose, they began making their way towards the gorge that Kaede had described the day before. 

"Ne, Miroku-sama, how much longer to this gorge?" Kagome asked, looking at the young monk. 

Miroku looked up and shielded his eyes with his hand. "Sango!" he called, waving to the Taijiya.  "What can you see?" 

"I can see the gorge entrance, but it's still a long way off," Sango called back. "And I'm not entirely sure that the entrance is clear." 

"Why wouldn't it be?" Shippou frowned from where he was perched in Kagome's bicycle basket. "I thought this was supposed to be a safe route for humans." 

"It is," Miroku replied. "Inu Yasha! Matte yo!" 

Inu Yasha came to a stop several dozen feet ahead of them, and waited impatiently for them to catch up. "What is it, baka houshi?" Sango noticed the stop, and Kirara landed next to the ground. 

"Sango can see the gorge up ahead," Miroku replied, "but she can't tell if it's clear. With what Kaede said, we should go check."

"Pure youkai can't use the path," Inu Yasha said impatiently. "The enchantments make sure of that." 

"I'm not doubting the enchantments," Miroku argued, "but if Naraku _is_ trying to get a Shikon no kakera in the neutral lands, he most likely knows that we'll be trying as well. He'll try to stop us."

"He has a point, Inu Yasha," Kagome said. 

Inu Yasha sighed. "Feh. Fine. So what do you want to do?" 

"I think Sango should take Kirara up ahead and make sure everything is clear. Meanwhile, we'll continue on. If there's trouble, she comes back for us." Sango nodded in her agreement, stating her willingness with the plan.

Inu Yasha looked unconvinced. 

"I'll go, too," Kagome volunteered. "If there is trouble, Sango-chan will need someone to guard her back."

Inu Yasha liked that idea even less. "If she needs someone else, Miroku can go with her," Inu Yasha said. 

"But we'll be in the air, and Kagome's arrows will be of more use than Miroku's staff," Sango replied. "I'll be glad to have Kagome-chan accompany me."

"Miroku could use his Air Void," Shippou offered. 

"Not if it's Naraku. He'll be expecting me," Miroku replied. "Kagome has my vote, as well."

Inu Yasha scowled. 

Kagome put her hand on his shoulder. "It'll be fine, Inu Yasha. There probably won't be anything to worry about, anyway. But it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Feh." Inu Yasha shrugged off her hand and turned his back, then started walking. "Do what you want. We'll meet you up ahead. Shippou, Miroku, let's go." 

Sango sighed as she and Kagome watched them walk off. "Men," she said, shaking her head. "I wouldn't take it personally, Kagome-chan."

Kagome just smiled as she got onto Kirara's back behind Sango. "Oh, I'm not," she assured Sango. "When he does that, I know he's worried about me, that's all. That's why I don't mind." 

Sango looked at her for a moment, then smiled. "He really loves you, you know that?" 

Kagome felt her face heat up, and she shook her head. "I doubt that…he loves Kikyou…maybe he cares about me to some extent, but I don't think he loves me." _Although, in the future we _are_ married…but you know how that ended. _Besides which it, hadn't that just been a dream? 

Sango started to say something again, but paused at the expression on Kagome's face. "Daijoubu desu ka, Kagome-chan?" 

"Nani?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and processed Sango's words, then shook her head. "I'm fine…just thinking, that's all. We should get going."

Sango nodded, and nudged Kirara into flight. The demi-youkai gladly did as her master requested, and soon the three of them were flying well ahead of the others, towards the direction of the gorge. 

"Ne, Sango-chan, what do you think Kaede meant when she said the gorge had been sealed?" Kagome asked. "Do you think we'll have trouble getting through?"

"I don't know," Sango replied. "It seems like humans can still get through – the barrier only restricts youkai. And if there is a barrier, then Inu Yasha can used Tetsusaiga to slash through it. I don't think it should be a problem."

"I hope not," Kagome murmured. "Otherwise, it'll take us a long time to get to these neutral la – nani?" Her head snapped up and she looked over Sango's shoulder. "Did you hear that, Sango?"

"Hear what?" 

"That." Kagome twisted around to look over her shoulder, trying to pinpoint the location of the sound she had heard. "It sounded almost like thunder…or very big footsteps." 

Sango turned to look in the direction Kagome was at, and Kirara turned to face it as well, hovering in mid-air. "I don't see anything," she said doubtfully. 

"Me, neither…" Kagome bit her lip. "It must've just been my imagination." She shrugged. "Let's get –" 

She let out a scream as something fell from the sky above and slammed into Kirara, knocking the demi-youkai off balance and nearly causing her to throw her two passengers. Kirara let out a roar of anger and pain as she struggled to stay up in the air, but the flying youkai came again, talons outstretched as it aimed for Kagome. 

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango cried, just barely holding onto Kirara as she let loose with her massive boomerang, aiming for the youkai. The youkai dodged the boomerang easily, and it sailed past harmlessly. The youkai moved for another pass as Sango helped Kagome get a better balance on Kirara…

…and Hiraikotsu returned, whistling through the air as it sliced the youkai neatly in half before returning to Sango's outstretched hand. Both girls were panting heavily, and Kiara was breathing shallowly. 

"Daijoubu, minna?" Sango asked Kagome and Kirara. 

"H-hai, daijoubu na," Kagome said, clutching at the Shikon no Kakera piece hanging from her neck. 

Kirara whimpered quietly, and seemed to be slowly floating down to the forest floor. "Were you hurt?" Sango asked her companion in concern. 

Kiara whimpered again as she landed gently on the forest floor, then her front legs seemed to give out on her, and she fell to her knees. Sango and Kagome immediately climbed off, and Sango knelt beside her companion to check for wounds. 

"Uh, oh," Sango muttered. 

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Look." She pointed at a two-foot long gash that clipped across Kirara's chest and upper legs. It wasn't terribly deep, but it was obviously enough to cause the demi-youkai discomfort. "I don't know if she'll be able to carry us to the gorge." 

Kagome bit her lip. "So we're walking?"

"It might be better to wait for Inu Yasha and the others," Sango said, tearing off a piece of her uniform and wrapping it securely around Kirara's legs. She used the bandana that hung around Kirara's neck to bandage her chest. "I wish there were a river nearby – I'd like to get these wounds cleaned out in case of infection."

"I thought I saw one from the air," Kagome said. "I'll go look." She turned to hurry off in the direction she thought the river was in. 

"Matte, Kagome-chan!" Sango called. "It might not be safe!" But Kagome had moved to fast, and Sango was talking to air. The Taijiya sighed. "Oh, well…at least she took her bow with her." She stroked Kirara's head. "We'll wait for her here. She probably won't be gone for more than a few minutes." 

*****

It was about half an hour later when Kagome finally came to the conclusion that she was lost. Wherever that stream was, it wasn't in the direction that she'd picked to run. Sighing, Kagome sat down on a nearby rock and stretched her legs. "I should've known better than to run off in an unfamiliar forest," she said, sighing. "Odd, though – I haven't seen any youkai aside from that flying one that attacked us earlier." Sighing again, she looked up at the sky. "Sango-chan must be worried about me – I should probably head back." 

The problem was, she wasn't sure which way to go. She'd made enough twists and turns to lose track of the direction she'd gone, and the forest was dead quiet…no hint there. 

"Sango-chan!" Kagome called, cupping her mouth with her hands and calling for her friend. "Kirara! Inu Yasha! Miroku-sama! Shippou-chan!" She paused, and listened for a response. 

Nothing. She must have gone further than she'd thought. 

Something moved in the bushes nearby. 

Kagome turned and stepped away from them, startled by the first sign of movement she'd seen in the forest. "H-hello?" she stammered uneasily. When there was no reply, she wondered if it had just been the wind. Cautiously, she reached for the foliage…

And a shadow darted out from behind the bushes, moving at lightning speed as it took off past her, deeper into the forest. 

"Matte yo!" Kagome called. Without thinking, she started to run after it. "Chotto matte!" 

She ran further into the forest, making no note of where she was going. 

*****

"Kagome-chan! Doko desu ka? Kagome-chan!" 

"Oi, Sango!" 

Sango turned just before she started to shout Kagome's name again, and saw with relief that Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Shippou were hurrying towards her. "It's about time," she said, waving them over. "What took you so long?"

"We couldn't find you," Miroku explained. "We were watching you up in the sky, but then you disappeared, so we headed in the direction we last saw you. What happened?"

"A youkai attacked us," Sango replied, "and it injured Kirara before I could destroy it, so we were stuck here. Kagome went off to get some water for Kirara's wound, but she hasn't come back."

"She went off by herself?" Inu Yasha demanded. "In a forest full of youkai?" 

"She left too quickly for me to stop her," Sango replied, sighing. "And I couldn't leave Kirara…she's too much in pain to even transform." 

"So…Kagome isn't back yet?" Shippou asked worriedly.

Sango shook her head. 

Inu Yasha growled and muttered something incoherent under his breath. "Which direction did she go off in?" he demanded. 

"That way," Sango replied, pointing. "She said she saw a river from up above, but I don't know how far away it was." 

Inu Yasha sniffed the air. "I smell water, but it's pretty far off. I'm going to see if I can catch her scent." Without waiting for a reply, he took off again, heading in the same direction Kagome had. 

"Inu Yasha, matte yo!" Miroku called. He sighed and turned to Sango. "We can't let him get too far ahead." 

Sango nodded. "Come, Kirara." Limping forward, Kirara obediently followed, despite the obvious pain she was in. The group of four followed as fast as they could after Inu Yasha…who they could hear but no longer see. 

Inu Yasha paused after a few minutes of running, and sniffed the air. "Nothing," he muttered. "Not a single scent." He started to walk forward again, and then stopped. If anything, the few scents he could track were getting weaker. "What in the world…?" Just to be certain, he looked up at the sky. Nope. It was still daylight. Besides which, the new moon wasn't for a few more weeks. His ears twitched, and he noticed that he heard no sounds save for those made by his friends as they hurried to catch up to him. 

"What's wrong, Inu Yasha?" Shippou asked, looking up at him. 

"Shippou…can you smell anything? Or hear anything?" 

Shippou blinked, and looked around. "No…" 

"Is there trouble?" Sango asked. 

"I don't know," Inu Yasha said, perplexed. "I just suddenly feel like it's the time of the new moon – but that can't be it, if even Shippou is feeling it." 

Miroku looked thoughtful. "You know…we're fairly close to the gorge entrance, aren't we?" 

Inu Yasha shrugged. "I don't know," he said. He looked over at Sango. 

"Not far from where Kagome and I landed," Sango admitted. "Why?" 

"Well…and mind you, this is purely theory…if the spell designed to keep youkai out is at the gorge entrance, then it would be safe to say that it would expand out a bit," Miroku said. "Perhaps what Inu Yasha and Shippou are feeling are the effects of the spell." 

"Demo, Miroku," Shippou said, "I thought the spell was supposed to _keep out_ youkai – not just make their power less." 

"Except…" 

Everyone looked at Inu Yasha, who looked troubled. "What is it, Inu Yasha?" Sango asked.

"It's just that…Sango, my…father…he was the one who created the spell, right?"

"That's what the legend says." 

Inu Yasha nodded. "We've seen in the past that power tends to go slightly haywire when something happens to the bearer of the power. What if, when my father died, the spell began to weaken?" 

Miroku looked impressed. "That's a good theory, Inu Yasha," he said, nodding, "and probably very close to the truth. So the spell weakens enough so that instead of keeping out youkai completely, it merely has an effect on their power." 

"So…it makes youkai feel human?" Shippou asked. He looked down at his hands. "I _do_ feel kind of weak…" 

"That might explain why youkai have avoided the gorge for so long, even if the barrier isn't up," Sango said. "No youkai likes to feel human." 

"As long as we stay in the effects of the barrier, we shouldn't have to worry about Naraku," Miroku said. "The question is…and this is assuming that Kagome went in this direction…how far does the barrier extend? And what lies on the other side?"

Inu Yasha scowled at him. "Can you _be any more pessimistic." He tilted his head back to look up at the sky. "It's getting darker…come on. I want to find Kagome before the sun completely sets." With what was left of his scent, he caught one last whiff of Kagome's scent, and headed once more into the forest depths. _

*****

Kagome wasn't having much fun. 

She'd given up trying to find the mysterious watcher almost an hour earlier, and had been wandering aimlessly, although pretty much in a straight line, since then. The forest had, if it was possible, gotten even quieter – the sound of her own footsteps was the only sound she could hear. The foliage was thick and dense, but not far off to the right – maybe about half a mile or so – she could make out what looked like a huge cliff wall. "I must be in the gorge Kaede-ba-chan mentioned," she said quietly. She shivered and hugged her arms around herself. "Inu Yasha, doko ka?" 

She was really starting to regret running off like she had earlier. If she had stayed in one spot, Inu Yasha could've picked up her scent easily. But she kept moving, and she didn't know what sort of effects this place would have on youkai. 

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome couldn't help calling, her voice echoing in the empty forest. "Can you hear me? Inu Yasha!" 

There was no response. Kagome shivered again, another cool breeze wafting past her. 

And then she felt it. Just a slight twinge, but it was enough to make a positive ID. There was definitely a Shikon shard somewhere up ahead…towards the other end of the gorge. "Shikon?" she murmured. "I wonder…" Following the pattern of the shard's power, Kagome moved forward at a somewhat greater pace, pushing her way through brush and bramble and doing her best not to trip over loose stones. 

As she ducked around a tree, she paused. For the first time, she could hear something other than herself in the forest…a soft hum that came from somewhere to her right. Creeping forward, Kagome pushed aside the low branches of a bent tree, and her eyes widened. 

Only a few feet ahead of her was a large lake that seemed to stretch across the entire width of the gorge, save for a natural bridge that ran across it. On the opposite shore of the lake was an outcropping of rock that hung out over the water, and sitting on the rock was a young woman wearing a white under-kimono. Her main kimono lay next to her in a pile of red and black material, and her long white hair was unbound and hanging down her back, still wet from her bathing. She was leaning back on her arms, head titled as she stared up at the moon. 

_I know her, Kagome thought. _I've seen her somewhere before…but where? _Wherever it had been, Kagome couldn't place it right then and there. Uncertain of how to advance, Kagome shifted her weight slightly…and cringed when her foot connected with a stick and snapped it in half with a loud _CRACK!__

The girl jumped, startled. "Who's there?" she demanded, moving to stand. "I heard you…I know you're out there. Show yourself!" 

Kagome took a deep breath and stepped out from the bushes. "Please…gomen nasai, but I didn't mean to intrude," she said politely. "I'm lost, can't find my friends." 

The girl stood up and raised an eyebrow. "Lost? No one gets lost in _this_ gorge unless they were intending on going through to the neutral lands." 

"You know about this gorge leading to the neutral lands?" Kagome asked. 

"Of course." The girl flipped her white hair over her shoulder, and again Kagome was struck with a bit of familiarity. "I live in a village not far from the other end of this gorge. I'm very familiar with it. What purpose do _you_ have in those lands?" 

"It's a complicated story," Kagome said ."Ano…you wouldn't happen to know the way out, would you?" 

"There's only one entrance, and one exit," the girl replied. "My advice to you would be to turn around and follow the gorge back the way you came. The neutral lands doesn't welcome outsiders." 

"I don't mean the neutral lands any harm," Kagome said. "My friends and I, we're traveling in search of something that is rumored to be in the neutral lands. We're hoping to get to it before someone else does, someone who wants to use this item for evil." 

"You're referring to the Shikon shards, I suppose?" 

Kagome looked at her, startled. "You know about that?" 

"The neutral lands aren't another country," the girl said, rolling her eyes. "We know about the Shikon no Tama. Some of the shards did travel here." She reached into a pocket sewn into her kimono, and removed a shining object. "One of them happens to be in my hand." 

Kagome's eyes widened. _I _knew_ I sensed a Shikon shard!_ "Where did you get that?" Kagome asked. 

"From a youkai that attacked my village many months ago. After I killed it, I found the shard in its remains. I knew what it was, having heard the rumors of the Shikon no Tama from my father and mother before they died, and kept it in hopes that it would help me protect the village more." She smiled bitterly. "But all it seems to do is bring more and more youkai to our village. I came here thinking that I'd just drop it in the gorge – but then, who knows who would find it?

"I'm not stupid." 

"You could…I mean, if you really don't want it…my friends and I are collecting the shards to keep them from falling into the wrong hands," Kagome said hesitantly. "We could keep yours safe." 

"You're all alone…your friends aren't here with you." 

"I told you, I got lost and separated from them!" 

The girl slipped the shard back into her pocket, then bent down and pulled her outer-kimono on, belting it around her waist. "Why are you still hiding in the bushes?" she asked. "You're a human…you have nothing to hide. And I won't hurt you." 

Kagome was tempted to stay hidden anyway, but there was something about the way this girl acted that still struck her as being familiar. And if she wanted that Shikon shard, she was going to have to gain her trust. She stepped out of the bushes and began walked along the natural bridge that crossed the lake. "My name is Kagome," she said. 

"Takira," the girl said, referring to herself. Takira watched from her spot on the outcropping as Kagome made her way across the bridge, and then stood below her. Just as Takira was about to come down to the other girl's level, a beam of moonlight shone through the trees, illuminating Kagome completely. 

Takira's eyes widened. "You…" A memory resurfaced, from many years earlier, of a young miko with long black hair, a bow and quiver strapped to her back, taking a glowing jewel from a group of youkai exterminators. But…that had been so long ago…and that miko had died, hadn't she?

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked, confused by the look on Takira's face. 

Takira shook her head. "No…you just…you look like someone I've seen before, that's all. Gomen nasai." And now she noticed something else odd. "I've never seen…what kind of clothes are those?" 

Kagome looked down at her school uniform. "Um…I'm not really from around here…it's complicated." 

Takira frowned. "I'd almost think you were a kitsune or tanooki…but you're very much human." She shrugged. "Come. My village isn't far from here – it's just outside the gorge entrance." She tucked her kimono tight around her, a habit that struck Kagome as being odd, as she hadn't seen anyone in this age do that. It made it seem like it should be impossible to walk in, and yet Takira did it easily. 

_Please come this way, Inu Yasha, Kagome thought silently as she followed after the other girl. __I'll be waiting for you…on the other end of the gorge._

As the two of them walked through the remainder of the forest, Kagome noticed that the sounds began to come back. First it was the rustling of wind in the trees, then the soft chirps of nightbirds, and then the scattering sounds of claws from small animals. "Ne, Takira-san," Kagome said, pulling up next to her. "In the gorge…why wasn't there any sound?"

"The spell on the gorge keeps out anything that isn't human," Takira replied. "This includes even the smallest of creatures. The entire area is enchanted." 

"So youkai can't pass through?"

"Youkai are derived from the same branch as humans," Takira said. "It's what makes it possible to have hanyous. So a youkai could pass through, but for the brief time that they were in the gorge, they would be reduced to a human level of power. So they usually avoid it. 

"But lately, some have been braving the gorge long enough to come through and attack our village," she continued. "We're not sure where they're getting the information that there isn't any danger in the gorge…the enchantment supposedly sends off an aura to any unsuspecting youkai that there's something in the gorge that they don't want to mess with…but however they're getting the information, it's not good for my village."

_Naraku, Kagome thought bitterly. __He's been the one telling youkai that there isn't any danger. It has to be. It sounds just like something he would do._

Takira looked at Kagome. "Is something wrong, Kagome-san?" 

"Huh?" Kagome blinked out of her thoughts, and shook her head. "Iie. Nothing's wrong – I was just thinking." A thought then occurred to her, and she asked hesitantly, "Takira-san…have you ever heard of anyone named Naraku?" 

"Naraku?" Takira frowned slightly in thought. "No…the name doesn't sound familiar. Why?"

Kagome shrugged. "No reason." 

The other girl looked at her oddly for a moment, then shrugged and continued to lead Kagome through the forest. By this time, the sounds had returned fully, and off to the sides, Kagome could see that the walls of the gorge had receded. _It was shorter than I thought…although I really don't know when it was I entered,_ she thought. "How much longer until we reach your village?" 

"It's a mile or so from here," Takira replied. "We'll reach it before the moon is high in the sky. You're lucky that I was originally intending on spending the night in the gorge…otherwise I would've gone home much earlier." 

"I won't be intruding, will I?" Kagome asked uncertainly.

Takira shook her head. "Oh, no. Ojisan likes company…nani?" She stopped quickly, her head raised as she looked up at the sky. 

"What?" 

Hesitantly, Takira sniffed at the air. "There's something nearby…a youkai?" She frowned and looked around. "It didn't come from the gorge…" 

"I don't see anything," Kagome said, looking in the same directions that Takira was. She couldn't sense a Shikon shard, either, except for the one in Takira's pocket. "How do you know?" 

"I just do," Takira replied shortly. "It's big…and it's coming closer. Just my luck, it can probably sense my shard." 

Kagome instinctively reached behind her for her bow, and immediately strung an arrow on it. "Where is it?" 

"It's coming from the south," Takira said. "The village is to the west…if we can get there, we'll be okay. We have anit-youkai shields on the village."

"I thought you said youkai attacked the village!" 

"The shields don't work on those who come through the gorge," Takira replied. "These shields are made only for the youkai who live in the neutral lands. There are certain power balances that allow it to tell the difference. We haven't figured out how to adjust them." 

To the south, Kagome could hear the sound of _something moving towards them at an incredible speed, and she gripped her bow tighter. "If I can get a shot…" She raised her bow in the generally direction._

"What are you doing?" Takira demanded, grabbing her wrist. "Aiming at an enemy you can't see is even worse than aiming at an enemy you _can see but can't get a clear shot at! Come on!" Pulling on Kagome's wrist, she turned to the west and began running, dragging Kagome along behind her. _

A low rumbling could be heard from behind them. "Shikon…shikon no kakera…shikon…!" 

"It's mine," Takira snarled under her breath, eyes flashing momentarily, so briefly that Kagome wasn't at all certain she'd seen it. The claw-life pieces of metal on the fingers of Takira's gloves dug into her flesh, and she felt a pain in her side as she struggled to keep up with the other girl. She'd never seen a human move so fast…and it still wasn't enough! The youkai was coming closer!

"Get down!" Takira shouted, throwing Kagome to the ground and hitting it herself just as a huge paw came swiping down from above them, the claws just barely missing it. Kagome rolled over to see the youkai, and gasped. It was nothing more than a clawed arm…there was no body attached! 

"What is it?" she gasped.

Takira was up on her feet and pulling Kagome up. "Never mind," she said. "The rest of it will catch up…haiyaku!" 

Kagome's breath came in gasping pants as she kept up with Takira, the clawed arm just barely missing them each time. "Shikon!" the rasping voice said from behind her. "Shikon no kakera!" 

"Kisama," Takira hissed. "Here!" She pulled Kagome over to the side, and the clawed arm shot past, not noticing that it had completely passed its target until it was several feet away. Then it stopped, hesitated, and turned. 

"Which way?" Kagome cried as they ran deeper into the forest, the trees slowing the youkai down a bit. 

Takira clenched her fists. _It's blocking us from the village path, she thought. __I don't know this way! "Just keep running!" she shouted. _

There! Up ahead, a break in the trees. Takira and Kagome ran for it, knowing that once they got out of the forest they'd be able to run freely…

…and stopped dead as they came through the trees, just inches away from falling over the side of a very large cliff. 

"Masaka!" Takira cried. 

Kagome looked over her shoulder, and her eyes widened as the youkai appeared over the trees – a huge dragon-like serpent. The clawed arm rejoined with the rest of the body, and a wicked grin appeared on the scaled face. "Time's up," he snarled. 

_Inu Yasha, Kagome thought, gripping her bow. __Doko desu ka?! _


	3. The Nightmare Joins the Dream

**Inu Yasha: Dream of Reality**

**Chapter Three: The Nightmare Joins the Dream**

Kagome watched as the youkai's claw came down again, ready to slice into both her and Takira. _Iie!_

_"Back _off!_" With a fierce snarl, Takira shot forward and leaped into the air, lashing out at the clawed arm. The metal claws on the tips of her fingers sliced through the flesh like a knife through butter, and a strange green haze emanated from the wound, growing until the youkai stumbled back, screaming in pain. Takira spun around in mid air and delivered a fast kick to the arm, knocking the youkai off balance. _

Kagome stared in stunned amazement as Takira started to land, only to see her kimono catch on the falling's youkai's claws, snagging the bottom portion of the fabric. Takira yanked away, landing just in front of youkai, her kimono torn from mid-thigh down…revealing a foot-and-a-half long fluffy, white tail. 

Takira stood up, barely winded, and brushed her hair out of her face. Kagome caught a glimpse of pointed ears, and was suddenly finding herself in another place…another time…

~*~

_Flare took the glass of water that Rin was offering her and gulped half of it down before she responded. "We got back about half an hour ago, just before you called," she replied. Smiling at Kagome, she added, "I'm Flare Takira."_

~*~

"Flare Takira," Kagome murmured. _I'd almost forgotten about you…_

Takira looked at her, startled. "Nani? How did you know that name?" 

Snapping out of her thoughts, Kagome's eyes widened, and she shook her head. "Did I say something out loud?" she asked, sweatdropping and trying to pass it off as a coincidence. 

Takira frowned. "I thought you'd said my name…" 

"Your name?" Kagome tried to look confused. 

The other girl nodded. "Hai…Flare Takira. I don't usually use the first part of my name, so I was wondering how you could've known it…" Takira looked confused. 

"Ano…no," Kagome said innocently. "But why don't you use it?" 

"It was the name my father gave me," she murmured, looking away. "In a way…I keep it secret out of memory to him. That and humans aren't normally named Flare." 

"So which do I call you?"

Takira shrugged. "In public I'd prefer Takira…but if it's easier for you to remember, you can call me Flare when there's no one else around." 

"You're a youkai…aren't you, Flare?" Kagome asked gently. 

Takira – Flare – nodded. "I guess the tail is pretty much a giveaway," she said, catching the fluffy appendage and kneading it with her hands. 

"Why not just be a  youkai?" Kagome couldn't help asking. "Why hide as a human?"

"Because I might be accepted if I pretend to be human," Flare replied. She sighed. "I don't expect you to understand…you're only a human. But me…I'm a mixed breed youkai. I may be full-blooded, but I'm by no means pure-blooded. And other pure-bloods would kill me because of it." She looked at Kagome with pleading eyes. "So please…don't tell anyone my secret." 

"I won't," Kagome said. "You have my word on that." 

Flare smiled slightly, then looked at the youkai carcass. "It'll disappear eventually," she said. "Let's head back to the village. They had to have heard the youkai…they must be worried." 

*****

"Inu Yasha, matte yo!" Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara ran after Inu Yasha. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sure I heard Kagome's voice!" Inu Yasha called. "She's in trouble!" He was positive that he'd heard Kagome call out for help, ask where he was. Inu Yasha had started running the moment he'd heard her voice, despite the fact that he couldn't tell exactly where it was coming from, or that he couldn't smell her at all. Something deep inside told him he was going in the right direction. 

Fortunately for the others, Inu Yasha had the capabilities of a human, and he wasn't able to get too far ahead of them. They managed to catch up to him near a lake that seemed to stretch across the entire gorge. Inu Yasha paused in the middle of a natural bridge and bent over, breathing heavily as he struggled to catch his breath.

"You shouldn't overdo it, Inu Yasha," Miroku said, leaning against his staff. "And what did you mean, you heard her voice? The rest of us heard nothing."

"I heard her, loud and clear," Inu Yasha said, glaring at him. "I have better ears than you do, baka houshi."

"Not at this moment," Miroku replied. "Your senses are the same as a human. What you heard, I would've heard." 

"I think Inu Yasha is just trying to make an excuse for getting us even more lost," Shippou said sourly. Then he yelped as Inu Yasha smacked him over the head. "Itai…" 

Sango sighed and looked around. "This is the only place in this entire gorge that isn't covered with trees," she said as she looked up at the starry sky. "We started traveling at dawn, and it's already nightfall. How large is this gorge?" 

"Like I know?" Inu Yasha grumbled. Having caught his breath, he started to cross the rest of the bridge. 

Miroku moved to follow after him, and happened to look down. "Nani?" He knelt down and looked at the sand-covered rocks. "Inu Yasha! Mite!" 

"What is it?" Inu Yasha demanded, looking over his shoulder.

Miroku pointed at something in the dirt. "If I'm not mistaken, that's a print of Kagome-sama's shoe." 

"What? Let me see!" Inu Yasha was kneeling next to him in an instant, inspecting the footprint. "Are you sure?"

"It's not the print a sandal makes," Miroku replied. "And Kagome is the only one who wears anything other than sandals. And it's a fresh print, too." 

Sango peered over Miroku's shoulder. "Houshi-sama is right," she said, nodding. "This means that Kagome-chan definitely came this way." 

Inu Yasha looked up and in the direction of the way they had been going. "She had to have crossed the lake here…knowing Kagome, she just kept going straight. If we follow the gorge, we'll either meet up with her or reach the end of it."

"And once we're out, Inu Yasha can use his nose to find her!" Shippou said happily.

Inu Yasha nodded. "Let's go!" He took off, heading in the direction that Kagome's footprint had been pointing in. Miroku and the others were right behind him. 

"I hope we find Kagome soon," Miroku said. "This too-quiet forest is making me uneasy."

"This is my fault," Sango murmured as she ran beside him. "I never should've let her run off by herself."

"Don't start thinking like that, Sango," Miroku said. "It'll just make you depressed. Shippou's right…once we're out of this gorge, Inu Yasha will pick up Kagome's scent, and we'll find her in no time." 

"I hope so…" 

_This gorge can't go on much further, Inu Yasha thought, sniffing the air in hopes of catching a whiff of something…anything that would tell him he was back to full strength. __Kagome, doko ka? Daijoubu ka? _Please be okay…__

A few minutes later, Inu Yasha caught the scent of something that made him slide to a stop. He looked behind him, and noticed that he was surpassed the others by quite a bit. He paused, and waited for them to catch up.

"You're speed increased!" Sango said once they'd caught up to him. "Does that mean we're out of the gorge?"

"It didn't seem like nearly enough time…but no one told us exactly how long the gorge was, and we _did_ run through it," Miroku admitted. 

Shippou saw Inu Yasha sniffing the air. "Is it Kagome?" he asked.

"Iie," Inu Yasha said. "Ano…" His eyes lit up. "Hai! I've found her scent!" 

"But what you smelled first, it wasn't Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"No, it wasn't," Inu Yasha replied. "I caught the scent of a youkai…but it wasn't like any scent I'd ever smelled before. It was…a combination, almost."

"Combination?" Sango looked at him quizzically. 

"Mm-hmm." Inu Yasha nodded. "Every youkai breed sends of a certain tell-tale scent, although it's slightly different for each individual. What I smell…it reminds of Sesshoumaru and Kouga, but not exactly…"

"A combination of dog and wolf?" Miroku asked.

Inu Yasha nodded.

Shippou hugged Kirara's neck. "A mixed breed?" he asked tremulously.

The other three looked at him. "You know something about this, Shippou?" Inu Yasha asked.

"My father…he told me that sometimes youkai from different tribes would mate," Shippou said. "It was different from when a youkai mated with a human, because a hanyou would have only one type of youkai power. But a mixed breed would have power from two types of youkai, and the mix would make them unstable." He shivered. "They're crazy, mixed breeds are. The only safe way to deal with them is to kill them before they reach maturity. They can't control themselves."

Sango's eyes widened. "I heard something about that…supposedly, the mixture of power would cause certain abilities to run haywire in a mixed breed, and they ended up being a danger to youkai and human alike."

Miroku frowned. "Well, in that case, we should probably stay clear of him," he said. "We'll find Kagome-san, and then head south. There's no need to get involved in unnecessary struggles." 

Inu Yasha started to nod in agreement…and then he paused, sniffing the air again. His eyes widened. "It's a good idea, Miroku, with one flaw…Kagome's scent is coming from the same direction the mixed breed's is!" 

Shippou squeaked and buried his face in Kirara's neck. "I don't want to fight a mixed breed!" he protested unhappily. 

"Which way, Inu Yasha?" Sango asked worriedly.

Inu Yasha pointed in the opposite direction Miroku had suggested they go – north – and then growled. "If anything happens to Kagome…" 

"We'll save her," Miroku said. "We're all full strength now…Inu Yasha, you lead the way. We'll follow on Kirara." He looked at the demi-youkai for approval, and she – who was feeling much better now that she was also back to full strength – nodded and purred her agreement. 

Inu Yasha nodded. "Then let's get moving!" He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and held it ready. If mixed breeds were as dangerous as Shippou and Sango said they were, he didn't want to be caught off guard – although he doubted that he'd be able to sneak up on him, especially with _that smell…it seemed to throw alarms off in his head._

With Inu Yasha in the lead, the group took off in the direction that he had smelled Kagome, hoping that they wouldn't end up meeting with the mixed breed along the way. While they ran, a thought occurred to Miroku. "Ne, Shippou…didn't you say that mixed breeds were killed when they were still small? They wouldn't have much power then."

Shippou looked thoughtful. "That's true…"

"In which case, this mixed breed wouldn't be that troublesome, either," Miroku concluded. "So what are we all worried about?" 

Inu Yasha growled. _Shippou, you got us all worked up…_ He broke through a set of trees, and stopped dead in his tracks near a large cliff. 

"Inu Yasha?" Sango called, noticing that he'd stopped.

Inu Yasha looked up and waved them down, apparently too stunned to speak. 

Kirara landed a few feet behind him, and Shippou, Miroku, and Sango hurried to stand next to him. "What is it, Inu…" Miroku's voice trailed off as he saw what Inu Yasha had seen.

It was a huge youkai, unlike any they'd seen before, slashed to pieces that littered the ground around them. "What did this?" Sango asked quietly. 

Inu Yasha tightened his grip on Tetsusaiga. "That mixed breed's scent is all over the place," he growled. "Whatever he is…to do this much damage, he'd have to be dangerous." 

And Kagome…was with him. 


	4. Reunion

**Inu Yasha: Dream of Reality**

**Chapter Four: **Reunion********

The village wasn't far from where Kagome and Flare had encountered the youkai, and most of the villagers had seen the monster during its rampage after the two. When Kagome and Flare reached the village, most of the villagers were waiting anxiously for them. 

Flare's eyes lit up at the sight of her home village. "Come on, Kagome," she said, grabbing the other girl's hand and tugging her in the direction of the buildings. "That's my home…you'll stay with Ji-sama and me." 

"Ji-sama?" Kagome asked curiously. "The village lets two youkai live with them? Or do you hide what you are from them?"

"Oh, no, the villagers know what I am," Flare said. "I'm the only youkai they'll let stay with them – and my heritage is kept secret from any outsiders. And Ji-sama isn't _really my uncle. He just adopted me when my father died." _

"I see," Kagome murmured. "How long have you lived here?"

"Hmm...you know, I really don't know," Flare. "It's been a long time, that'll all I know for sure. My parents died over fifty years ago."

Kagome winced inwardly. The fifty year mark wasn't a good thing, in her opinion. There's was always that nagging thought that everything bad that happened approximately fifty years ago was somehow connected to Naraku. She hoped her thoughts didn't show on her face…Flare didn't seem to know anything about Naraku, and she didn't want to bring him up if it wasn't necessary. 

"Daijoubu ka, Kagome?" 

Kagome snapped herself out of her thoughts, and looked around to see that they were standing in front of a small, but well-kept house. "Hai," she said. "Sorry…I was just thinking. Is this your house?"

Flare nodded and led Kagome to the front entrance. "Ji-sama!" she called as she opened the door. "Tadaima!" 

There was the sound of footsteps, and then a short, aged man stepped into the front room. "Welcome home," the man said, giving Flare a hug. "I was beginning to get worried, especially when I heard the fight in the distance. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ji-sama," Flare said. "It wasn't a tough youkai." 

"Good, good." Flare's uncle looked past her, and saw Kagome. "And who's this young lady?"

"This is Kagome," Flare said, introducing them. "I met her in the gorge – she was separated from her companions. Kagome, this is my Ji-sama, Senjiro Tsukayama." 

Kagome bowed politely. "Doozo yoroishiku, Tsukayama-san," she said. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding, but I really don't know my way around this area." 

"Well, of course you don't, if you come from the other side of the gorge," Senjiro exclaimed. "Come in and make yourself at home! Kagome, is it?" Kagome nodded. "You're just in time for the morning meal – I always eat later in the day when Flare is out on her patrols." To Flare, he said, "Could you go out into the garden and get some water?" 

"Of course, Ji-sama." Flare hurried out of the house again. 

"So, you were separated from your companions?" Senjiro asked as he led Kagome into the second of apparently three rooms in the house, where a cooking fire was. 

"Yes," Kagome said. "I was attacked by a youkai, and while I was running from it, I got lost."

"I see." The old man looked thoughtful. "And you came through the gorge." He looked at her carefully. "I don't hear of many humans coming through the gorge without a reason." 

Kagome fidgeted. "Well…" 

"Am I right?" Senjiro asked. 

"Ji-sama, are you prying?" Flare asked as she came in carrying two containers of water. "You snoop! If she doesn't want to explain anything, she doesn't have to." 

"It's okay, Flare-chan," Kagome said. "He wasn't prying." 

Flare raised an eyebrow. "Ji-sama?" 

"Well, maybe I was, a little," Senjiro said sheepishly. 

"Well, knock it off," Flare replied. "You'll scare her away…" She paused and sniffed the air. 

"Something wrong?" Kagome asked. 

"I…" Flare frowned, then growled softly. "Youkai…" 

"Are you sure?" Senjiro asked. 

"Very sure," Flare said. "From the gorge direction and coming closer. Two…no, three!" She flexed her fingers, and metal claws extended from her gloves. "Stay here!" She ran out of the house. 

Kagome and Senjiro looked at each other. "Don't worry," Senjiro said. "Flare will take care of the youkai…she's been protecting our village for years." 

Kagome nodded absently. Something about what Flare had said was bothering her…

"K'so!" she cried, it clicking. She stood up. "Flare, matte yo!" she cried as she ran out of the house. 

Senjiro blinked. "Strange girl…" 

Outside in the village, Kagome pushed her way through the growing crowd. "Have you seen Flare?" she asked one urgently.

He pointed to the outskirts of the village. "She's stopping a group of youkai," he replied. "You better stay back, miss…hey!" Kagome didn't pay any attention after he'd pointed, and was already running in that direction. 

Kagome pushed her way past the remainder of the crowd, turned a corner around a group of buildings…then skidded to a stop as she watched Flare charge, her opponent getting ready to lash out…and she did the only thing she could think of to do. 

"OSUWARI!" 

Inu Yasha tripped and fell flat on his face, Tetsusaiga spiraling out of his grip and landing blade down a few feet away. Flare landed behind him, turned, and blinked. "What the hell?" 

"Kagome?" 

"Kagome-chan?"

"Kagome-sama?"

"Mrow?" 

Kagome looked at Shippou, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara, and held up her hand in greeting. "Hey, guys." 

Flare looked at Kagome, then at the assembled group. "You…know them, Kagome?" 

Kagome looked sheepish. "Um…yeah. They're the friends that I was telling you about…Flare-chan, these are my friends – Miroku's a monk, Sango's a Taijiya, Shippou's a kitsune, Kirara's a demi-youkai, and Inu Yasha…" She looked at the flat hanyou. "He's the one on the ground." 

As if on queue, Inu Yasha managed to pick himself up_ off the ground, and whirled around to glare at Kagome. "What's your _problem?_" he demanded angrily. "Here I am, trying to _protect_ you…and you SIT me!" _

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Protect me from what, exactly?" 

Inu Yasha pointed at Flare. "The mixed breed!" 

"Her name's Flare." 

"You were in danger!"

"No, really, I wasn't."

"She attacked you!" 

"No, I didn't." That was Flare. 

"No, she didn't," was Kagome's contribution. 

Miroku sweatdropped. "Why do I get the feeling that this has all been a major misunderstanding?"

Inu Yasha looked like he had too many things he was trying to think of saying, and finally turned to Shippou. "You said Kagome was in danger from a mixed breed!" 

Shippou tried to look innocent. "No, I didn't." 

"You _were_ the one who said mixed breeds were inherently insane, Shippou," Sango murmured. 

"Ex_cuse_ me?" Flare growled as she stalked over to the little kitsune. "_Who's insane?" _

Shippou looked up at her with big, watery eyes…then ran over and behind Kagome. "She's going to hurt me!" he wailed. 

Kagome sighed, and looked at Flare. "I really don't know what they're talking about," she said. 

"Ahem," Miroku said, clearing his throat. "I believe I can explain. We were looking for you, Kagome-sama, when Inu Yasha picked up the scent of a mixed breed youkai. Shippou then informed us that mixed breeds, as a rule, tended to lose their mind due to the mixture of power. When we saw the remains of the youkai not far from here, Inu Yasha jumped the gun and decided Kagome-sama was in danger." 

Sango glanced at him. "If I remember correctly, Houshi…you were right behind him." 

Miroku sweatdropped. 

Flare raised an eyebrow. "I see," she said. "Well, that explains it." She turned to Kagome. "Kagome-chan, are they really your friends? All of them? Even the…hanyou?" She glanced at Inu Yasha. "You are a hanyou, correct? At first I thought you were a full youkai." 

Inu Yasha blinked, not sure whether or not to take that as a compliment. "Yeah, I'm a hanyou," he said, nodding. 

"And they _are_ my friends," Kagome added. "Even if they are a little…eccentric."

"Look who's talking," Inu Yasha muttered. 

"What?" 

"Nothing." 

"Whipped," Miroku murmured. Sango held back a laugh, and Miroku grinned at her.

Inu Yasha looked at them suspiciously. "What are you two laughing about?"

"Oh…nothing," they said innocently.

Flare watched all of this with amusement, and then turned to Shippou, who was still cowering behind Kagome. "Look…Shippou, right? I'm not crazy, and I'm not going to hurt you. But if you keep acting like I'm some nut job, I just might change my mind on that last part." She held up her hand and flexed her claws. "Catch my drift?"

Shippou squeaked. "Kagomeeeee…" 

"Why don't you just come out from behind me?" Kagome suggested. "Flare's really a nice person, honest." She looked at Shippou, and smiled. "Have I ever lied to you, Shippou-chan?" 

Shippou crept out from behind Kagome. "N-no…demo, my father always said…" 

Flare rolled her eyes. "There are as many damned rumors about mixed-breeds as there are about hanyous. Look, some of us are nuts, but not all of us – just like some hanyous are weak, but not all of them." 

"Well, you certainly don't _sound like a youkai," Miroku said honestly._

Flare shrugged. "If anything, we mixed-breeds get the raw end of the deal. We're not accepted _anywhere_…not even by hanyous. We're not accepted by humans because we're still full-blood youkai, we're not accepted by other youkai because we're not pure-bloods, and we're not accepted by hanyous for the same reason."

"Why would a hanyou care if you were pureblood or not?" Inu Yasha asked, honestly curious. "I've never even _heard of a mixed-breed before this." _

"Then you must not have been raised by a youkai," Flare said. 

Inu Yasha scowled. "The only youkai relative I have left is someone I wish I weren't in the same _land as, let alone be raised by him." _

Flare looked at him for a minute, an unreadable expression on her face. "To answer your question," she said after a moment, "hanyous don't accept us because even though they're not full-blooded youkai, what youkai blood they _do_ have is still pure." 

"Wow," Sango said. "You got a bad bargain, didn't you?"

Flare nodded, sighing. "Actually, I was lucky – the villagers in the neutral lands don't know much about youkai, and they didn't shun me when I came here. It probably helped that my father saved this village before I was born – he was a mixed-breed, too." 

Kagome looked surprised at what Flare had said. "I would've thought hanyous would have been accepting, after what they go through with purebloods."

Flare shrugged. "Anyway…"

"Flare? What's going on?"

Flare looked up to see Senjiro walking towards them. "Nothing's wrong, Ji-sama," she said honestly. "We're just talking."

Senjiro looked at Inu Yasha and the others. "Are these your friends, Kagome-san?" 

"Hai," Kagome said, nodding. She went through the introductions again. 

Miroku bowed respectfully to Senjiro. "We're not here to cause any trouble, Tsukayama-san. We're merely following the trail of the Shikon no kakera." 

"I see." Senjiro nodded. "Well, then, if you indeed came through the gorge, I'd like to invite you all to my house for a meal. You must be starved." 

"We wouldn't want to put you out…" Sango looked hesitant. 

"Nonsense. I made extra. This way." He turned and headed back to his house. 

Flare looked at them. "Ji-sama always likes guests," she said. "Well, you've been invited…you might as well come." She followed after Senjiro.

Kagome looked at Inu Yasha at the same time he looked at her, and the two of them nodded. The group headed towards the house. 

*****

"Hmph," Kagura muttered from her vantage point on a cliff not far from the village. "I don't see why _I'm the one who always has to do Naraku's dirty work. Why can't Kanna do some of it for once? She just sits there all day, holding that damn mirror of hers, while I go out and cause trouble for Inu Yasha. Or better yet, Naraku should do it. _He's_ the one who wants it done."_

"You should be careful about who you say such things in front of," a silky voice purred from behind Kagura.

Sighing, the detachment turned around and looked at the figure behind her. "You sure you know what to do?" she asked.

"Of course," the figure replied. "My orders came directly from Naraku-sama himself…I'll have no trouble carrying them out. All I have to do is retrieve the item."

"Right," Kagura nodded. "That's all." 

The figure smiled. "Of course, Naraku-sama _did say that I could amuse myself with them as long as I wanted, just so long as I get what he wants in the end."_

"Right, right," Kagura said, turning her back on the figure. "Just go do whatever it is you do." 

"As you wish, then." The figure bowed, and then slipped away as quietly as she had appeared. 

Kagura scowled. _I don't know about this…hiring one of _her_ kind to do this. But then…it's not an ordinary item that Naraku wants…_

She sat on the cliff and watched, waiting for the next move – and wondering if it would aid her escape at all.


	5. Assassin

**Inu Yasha: Dream of Reality**

**Chapter Five: Assassin**

"Inu Yasha?" 

Inu Yasha looked up from where he was sitting on the front steps leading into the Tsukayama residence. "Hey," he said, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you were asleep." 

"No…that's everyone else," Kagome replied. She came over and sat down next to him. "You don't mind, do you?"

He shook his head. "Nah."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just…looking around," he replied. "It's strange…but for once, my senses aren't assaulted by unfamiliar youkai scents. Just Kirara, Shippou, and Flare. I guess youkai really _do_ steer clear of these neutral lands."

"Except when they're trying to take the Shikon no kakera," Kagome murmured. 

He looked at her. "Speaking of which, have you found it yet?" 

Kagome blinked. "Um…kind of…" 

Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes. "Kind of? What do you mean, _kind of?_" 

She bit her lip. "Ano…Flare has it…" 

Inu Yasha stared at her. "And you haven't taken it from her yet?" he asked. He rolled his eyes. "When were you going to get around to telling me?" He stood up. 

"Inu Yasha, wait," Kagome said, standing up and putting her hand on his arm. "We can't just take it from her…she's using it to help protect this village." 

He snorted. "It's the shard that's drawing the danger to this village in the first place. Naraku wants it…we have to get it, first." 

Kagome sighed. "I _know_ that," she said. "I'm just saying that we can't just take it from her. She knows nothing about Naraku or what he's doing. And she doesn't really trust us…but still, we should at least ask her. It's like with Kouga-kun…we aren't taking his shards from him, so why take Flare's from her?" 

Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow. "Kagome, the only reason I haven't torn those things out of that wimpy wolf's legs is because _you won't let me." _

Kagome waved it off as being unimportant. "At any rate, you agree with me, right? We don't just take the shard from her."

Inu Yasha didn't answer. 

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "_Right, Inu Yasha?" _

He turned away from her and looked out into the darkness. 

"Inu _Yasha…!_" 

"Shhh!" he hissed. "Can't you…oh, yeah. You can't. You're just a human." 

Her eyes narrowed. "What's _that supposed to mean?"_

"A new scent," Inu Yasha replied. "Youkai…I'm not sure where it's coming from." He placed his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt. "Get inside, Kagome."

Kagome bit her lip, and nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"See if I can find it…I don't like how it just suddenly appeared." Sniffing the air, Inu Yasha cautiously made his way down the steps and away from the building. 

Kagome watched him go, then spun around and went back inside. Miroku and the others were already asleep, and she made sure to be extremely quiet as she reached for her bow and arrow. 

A hand closed over her wrist. "What are you doing?" 

Kagome looked up at Flare. "You're not asleep?" 

"I heard the entire conversation," Flare said. "I have a lot of questions for you, Kagome…but right now, you're staying here, and I'm going to help your hanyou." 

"But…" 

"No buts," Flare said. "I don't know who this _Naraku is, but if he's the one sending youkai after this village, I have to do something. We'll talk later." She spun around and ran out of the house faster than Kagome could register. In fact, the only other people she'd ever seen move like that had been Kouga and Sesshoumaru. _

Kagome glanced at her bow and arrow, then out the door. 

She grabbed the weapons and hurried after Flare. 

*****

Inu Yasha stood just outside the village, Tetsusaiga drawn. His ears twitched as he sniffed the air. "I know you're there," he called into the darkness. "Come out!" 

A low giggle was his only response. 

A shiver went down Inu Yasha's spine at the sound, a reaction that he couldn't quite explain or understand. It seemed almost instinctive at the sound. "Who's there? Show yourself!" 

"Do you _reeeally_ want me to?" a silvery voice asked, the question punctuated with another laugh. "Little puppy doesn't like the dark? Afraid of the big bad youkai who might be watching you?" 

Inu Yasha tightened his grip on the sword. "Shut up," he snarled. "Stop talking and fight me!" 

"Oh, have I hit a nerve?" The voice lost its teasing tone, and changed almost immediately into an icy tone that sent chills through Inu Yasha. Out of the shadows in front of him, a dark figure appeared, outlined perfectly in the moonlight. It was hard to distinguish what the person looked like, except that she was female, but Inu Yasha knew one thing. 

She was trouble. 

"You've picked the wrong guy to mess with, wench," Inu Yasha growled, raising his sword. 

"I assume that's Tetsusaiga, the Demon Fang of Destruction forged by Toutousai, from the fang of the _great Inutaisho." Her voice dripped with sarcasm at the term 'great'. "Oh, yes, the _great_ Inutaisho, a noble youkai if ever there was. Noble. Hmph."_

Inu Yasha frowned. "If you're here to work out some sort of grudge against him, I don't have anything to do with that guy. I'm just a hanyou."

"Oh, don't play dumb – I know all about the illegitimate hanyou Inutaisho had with a lowly human woman," she said. "Inu Yasha, younger brother of Sesshoumaru, youngest son of Inutaisho, bearer of the Tetsusaiga, the most powerful sword in the lands. I know _all about you." _

Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes. "Who _are you…?" _

"Death," she replied, and then suddenly she was gone. Inu Yasha's eyes widened as he looked around for her. "Where…?" 

"MOVE!" 

Flare slammed into Inu Yasha, knocking him out of the way as a set of claws caught her in the shoulder, raking down her arm. She gripped her arm and stumbled forward, then spun around, her owns claws outstretched. Blood dripped down onto the ground from her arm, and her eyes narrowed, darting nervously around in the darkness.

"Where'd she go?" Inu Yasha asked through clenched teeth, getting to his feet and holding Tetsusaiga.

"Shh," Flare whispered. "Listen." 

"For what?" 

Flare growled in irritation, and then caught a flash of movement. "Dodge!" She lunged to the left, and was relieved to see that Inu Yasha's reflexes were prime, even if his attention span wasn't. They lunged in opposite directions, and the assassin shot past without touching either of them. 

"She's fast," Inu Yasha growled. "Really fast…"

"Faster than anything I've seen," Flare agreed, scanning for her. "You can't even see her in the dark…how can she hide so well?" She closed her eyes and listened for the sound of footsteps. They were there, moving swiftly all around them, so fast that they couldn't see her as she ran. Irritation got the better of her, and she let out a low growl. "Stop moving, you bitch!" she snarled, lashing out at where she thought the assassin was. 

"Not gonna find me there!" a voice snickered as Flare's claws met thin air. 

Inu Yasha lashed out with Tetsusaiga, the blade cutting through…nothing. "Not there, either, inu-brat." 

"She _really_ doesn't like dogs," Flare muttered. She sniffed the air, and her eyes narrowed. "She smells like she's not from around here…" 

"Well, no shit," Inu Yasha said sarcastically. "Youkai don't come to the neutral…hey!" Something grabbed the Tetsusaiga, and Inu Yasha yanked it back, stumbling under the weight of the sword and almost dropping it. "What the hell?" 

"Lay down, puppy," the assassin snarled, a sharp kick catching Inu Yasha in his side. Yelping from surprise, he stumbled back again, this time actually _dropping_ the sword. Flare watched as the assassin slowed down just enough for her to see it, swooping towards the sword. 

"She's after Tetsusaiga!" Flare exclaimed, lunging for the sword. Her arm connected with the assassin's, and she seized the advantage to grab and twist it, throwing her out of the way. 

"You little bitch," hissed the assassin. 

"Yeah, I know, try something I _haven't heard," Flare replied, reaching for Tetsusaiga. _

Inu Yasha's eyes widened. "Don't!" he shouted, as Flare's hands closed over the hilt of the blade. He waited for the shock of Tetsusaiga's barrier to be activated…and blinked when there was none. 

Flare raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" 

Inu Yasha gaped in amazement. _That's impossible! he thought. _Full youkai aren't supposed to be able to touch Tetsusaiga! Only those with human blood…and she said she was a full youkai! _He stared at her hand, and then noticed the metal gloves that encased both of her lower arms, including her hand. _Are the gloves what's allowing her to hold the sword? __

Flare lifted Tetsusaiga, and watched as the sword retracted to its original, somewhat-decrepit looking form. She raised an eyebrow. "Not…overly impressive, is it?" 

The assassin snarled. "Give that to me!" 

Flare felt the air move next to her right ear, and dodged out of the way of the assassin's arm. "Ah-ah, gotta do better than that!" 

"Stop moving!" The assassin spun around and lunged again, and again Flare managed to catch the barest hint of movement and dodge, keeping Tetsusaiga out of the other youkai's reach.

Inu Yasha watched all of this, slightly dazed. There was something about the way Flare moved that was familiar…she seemed to be moving at the same speed as the assassin, giving the effect of being in one place and then suddenly being in another – and her movements were getting quicker each time. If he hadn't known where she was in the first place, he would've missed her movements completely. 

_Where have I seen movements like that before? _

Suddenly his eyes widened. _No way…she moves just like…like…_

*****

"KOUGA! MATTE YO!" 

The prince of the ohkami-youkai tribe slowed to a stop, coming from over sixty miles an hour to standing still in under a split second. He looked over his shoulder at his companions, Ginta and Hakkaku, along with the wolves that traveled with them, as fast as they could – which, compared to Kouga, wasn't very fast. 

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Hurry up, bakas," he chided them," or I'll just leave you behind!" Despite his talk, though, Kouga waited patiently for them, and Ginta and Hakkaku didn't worry. Kouga would never leave his comrades behind. 

Slowing to a stop in front of Kouga, Ginta bent over, his hands on his legs. "Kouga…mou…why are we running in this direction?" 

"I just want to say hi to Kagome," Kouga replied, flipping his ponytail over his shoulder. "I caught her scent awhile back." 

Hakkaku blinked. "Demo, Kouga…this is…" 

Kouga frowned at him. "What?" 

"This is the entrance to the neutral lands," Hakkaku replied. "Youkai aren't supposed to be able to enter here." 

Kouga raised an eyebrow. "Baka. If youkai weren't supposed to enter here, how do you figure we got here?" He snorted. "You've got your directions mixed up. 

"Iie!" Hakkaku protested. "This gorge leads to the neutral lands!" 

"Urusai," Kouga said, waving it off. "Come on. Let's get going." He turned, and took off again, straight into the gorge. 

"Kouga!" Hakkaku and Ginta called as they ran after him. 

Above the gorge, Kagura watched them from atop her feather. "So, he's arrived as well," she muttered. "Naraku won't like this – I better try and head him off at the pass. Having that wolf involved won't make things easier." 

Pulling her fan out, she swept towards Kouga. 


	6. Key to His Soul

**Inu Yasha**

**Dream of Reality**

**Chapter Six: Key to His Soul**

Flare kept Tetsusaiga close to her, determined not to let the assassin get the upper hand and snatch the sword from her grasp. She could see Inu Yasha out of the corner of her eye, staring at her in shock, and unable to do anything. She didn't know _what_ was so important about the run-down, rusty old sword she was holding, but the assassin wanted it, and Flare didn't want to let her have it. There was just something about her opponent…she didn't _smell_ right. 

As long as she kept moving, they should be fine. 

The problem with that being that she was already beginning to get tired, and her opponent, apparently, wasn't. 

Flare dodged another grab, and stumbled slightly over a rock she hadn't noticed. Her ankle throbbed as it wrenched beneath her, but she twisted and maneuvered out of the way of the assassin's claws. _She uses her claws, mostly, she realized. _That could be my advantage…she's fast, but she doesn't use the speed as much as she could...__

Tetsusaiga caught itself on the ground, and Flare barely managed to keep from impaling herself. "Damn sword," she hissed. 

"Then give it up!" the assassin snarled. 

"Not on your life!" Flare shot back. If she could get the assassin to turn her back towards Inu Yasha…she tried to catch Inu Yasha's eye, but he looked like he was having trouble just following their movements. 

Then, an unexpected surprise. 

A somewhat familiar scent of another youkai…not one she'd ever sensed before, but one similar…Flare's eyes widened slightly, taken aback by the suddenness and unexpectedness of the youkai wind. _Who…? _

Inu Yasha saw the moment she made her mistake, when her eyes widened and she hesitated for just a second. "Look out!" he shouted, darting forward just as the assassin dove past Flare and behind her. In an instant, one arm was around Flare's neck, and the other was twisting her arm sharply, causing her to cry out and dropped Tetsusaiga on the ground. There was a sickening crack as Flare's arm snapped, and she backwards, landed on her knees and rolling from the sudden loss of speed. 

"Don't move," the assassin hissed, spinning around to face Inu Yasha…her features visible for the first time.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Inu Yasha growled. "A _cat?_" 

The neko-youkai's whiskers twitched, her golden-green eyes narrowed. "What's it to you?" she hissed. 

"No wonder you smell disgusting," Inu Yasha replied, clenching his fists. "I _hate_ cats." 

"Now, now, what did we ever do to _you?" the assassin asked, her voice dripping with venom. "Unlike you, whose father __slaughtered our leader." _

"I wouldn't know anything about that," Inu Yasha replied. "I don't even remember the old man's face. You want to bring up old grudges against my family, take it up with Sesshoumaru. Otherwise, _don't bother me!" He lunged for Tetsusaiga. _

The assassin shot forward, spinning around and delivering a kick to his chest that was so sudden Inu Yasha barely had time to react. He fell back, clutching his chest as he struggled to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him. When he finally stopped seeing stars in his eyes, he froze – as he realized that he now had a blade pressed against his neck. 

"Now stay," the assassin purred, smirking down at him with bright green eyes. "Roll over and play dead like the good little dog you are." She unwound the belt around her waist, revealing it to be a whip, then flicked it at Tetsusaiga. It wrapped around the sword and held it, without interference from the barrier spell on the weapon. 

"What do you want with Tetsusaiga?" Inu Yasha growled, then winced as the slight motion from speaking caused the sword tip to cut into his skin just enough to draw a spot of blood. 

"That's none of your concern," she replied. She knelt down so that she was looking straight into his eyes. "You know, it's too bad you're a dog," she drawled. "Otherwise we could have some fun." 

"I think I'll pass," Inu Yasha sneered. "Felines aren't my type. Too full of themselves." 

The assassin's eyes flashed angrily. "How dare you," she hissed. "Don't forget who holds this sword." She pushed it closer to his neck, and Inu Yasha hissed at the stinging pain. 

"What the hell did you do to me?" he demanded. "I can't even move." 

"It's called a pressure point," she purred. "Makes you completely immobile until you're hit in the same spot."

"Then undo it!" 

"Not likely." She stood up, pulling away from him, and lifted Tetsusaiga with the help of the whip.

Inu Yasha gritted his teeth and tried to stand, but his whole body felt numb. _K'so! It's getting worse!_

The assassin held the dagger over Inu Yasha, pointing downward directly at his heart. "Bye, bye, hanyou," she said cheerfully, letting go of the sword and watching it drop down. 

An arrow shot out of the woods and collided with the sword, deflecting it and sending it spiraling into the darkness. 

The assassin's eyes widened, and she spun around, staring with wide-eyes. "Who…?" 

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha cried, eyes widening. 

Kagome strung another arrow and pointed it at the neko-youkai. "Get away from him!" she cried. "Next time, I'll be aiming at you!" 

The neko-youkai recoiled. _Such power…I can practically feel it! "You must be the miko of the Shikon no Tama," she hissed. "Naraku told me about you." _

"Naraku?" Kagome's eyes widened slightly, then narrowed. "What did you do to Inu Yasha?" 

"Nothing that won't hold until I get rid of you," the neko-youkai snarled, lunging forward a top speed. 

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha shouted again, as he watched Kagome's eyes widen in surprise. There wasn't nearly enough time for her to fire an arrow, or even to dodge. 

There was a huge gust of wind, and suddenly the assassin went sprawling head over heels as Flare delivered a sharp kick to the side of her face, throwing her completely off balance. She hit the ground hard, and lay there, unconscious. 

Kagome stared at Flare in shock. 

Flare clutched her arm, glaring down at the assassin and panting heavily. "She…pissed…me…off…one…too…many…times," she said between pants. She looked at Inu Yasha and Kagome. "Dai…joubu?" 

Kagome nodded, eyes wide. 

Inu Yasha would've nodded, except that he was still immobile. "A little help, please?" he managed. 

Flare looked at him, then walked over and touched the same spot that the assassin had. "There," she said. "You're lucky Ji-sama taught me about pressure points." 

Inu Yasha picked himself up off the ground and swiped at his sleeves, knocking the dust and dirt off. "Yeah, yeah," he grumbled. He looked at the assassin. "Who is she?" 

Flare approached the unconscious form cautiously, and knelt down. "Her clothing seems to point towards the Southern lands," she observed. "It's warmer there than it is here. The blue cloth, if I'm not mistaken, is connected to the Royal Demon House of the South." 

"The Royal Demon House?" Kagome asked. 

Flare stood up and looked at them, nodding. "My father once told me that each of the four lands has a Royal Demon House. I'm not sure about the North, but here in the West are the inu-youkai, and in the South it's the neko-youkai." 

Inu Yasha frowned. "I thought the neko-youkai were the Eastern Lands." 

"They conquered the East, but they originated in the South," Flare explained. "At least…I think that's what my father said. It's been a long time." For a moment she looked sad, then she shrugged it off. "At any rate, we need to figure out what to do with…" Her voice trailed off as the assassin slowly disappeared right before their eyes, vanishing without so much as a trace left behind. 

Inu Yasha blinked. 

Kagome stared. "Um…that's never happened before." 

"Now I'm confused," Flare muttered, staring at the now empty spot that had once contained the assassin. She looked at Kagome and shrugged. "Well, I guess all we need to do now is retrieve Tetsusaiga and return to the village."

"Tetsusaiga!" Inu Yasha explained, spinning around and running in the direction that the sword had disappeared to. "I saw it land here." Looking very much like a dog, he got down on his hands and knees and began sniffing at a clump of thorny bushes. "I can smell it…" 

Flare giggled softly at the sight of Inu Yasha sniffing the ground in earnest. "Be careful," she called. "Those bushes can be dangerous. The thorns are slightly poisonous." 

"Feh," Inu Yasha said. "They can't hurt me through the robe of the fire rat." 

Flare looked at Kagome. "Virtually indestructible," Kagome explained. 

"Ah." Flare massaged her injured arm, and winced. "I'm going to need to get this looked at…I don't know what she did, but it hurts like…" 

"It's gone." 

Flare and Kagome looked over at Inu Yasha, who was standing up now, staring at the thorn bush in shock. His ears were pricked, and his golden eyes were wide as he turned and looked at Kagome, face pale. "It's gone," he repeated. 

"What is…you mean, Tetsusaiga?!" Kagome gasped. 

Inu Yasha nodded dumbly. "Tetsusaiga is gone," he whispered, looking like he'd seen a ghost. 

*****

"You failed." 

Caramine bowed her head in apology. "Forgive me, Naraku-sama," she whispered, her green eyes narrowed, her tail twitching slightly behind her. "I was prepared for the hanyou and miko, but the mixed breed caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting her to be so strong." 

Naraku looked at her coldly. "I gave you a specific task, and you assured me that it would not be a problem. And yet you stand here before me, Inu Yasha still alive, and you without Tetsusaiga." He clenched his fist tightly. 

"I don't understand," Caramine said, looking at him. "The sword is useless in the hands of anyone without the blood of humans! What use could you possibly have for it!" 

Naraku frowned. "Remember your place, Caramine," he said. "You're in no position to ask questions of me." His eyes flashed. "Do you understand?" 

A shiver went through Caramine, and she bowed her head again. "Hai, Naraku-sama," she murmured. 

"Naraku-sama." 

Naraku looked up at the shadowed figure standing in the entryway, and he smiled, holding out his hand. "Ah, Kohaku. Come forward." 

Caramine looked over as a young boy of about eleven stepped out of the shadows. His eyes were downcast, his hair pulled back in a high ponytail, and he wore the armor of a youkai Taijiya. The neko-youkai frowned slightly, puzzled as to why this boy was here. 

Then her eyes went to the object he held in his hands. "It can't be…!" 

"Yes, Caramine," Naraku said as Kohaku walked up to him and held out the sword. Naraku reached out and grasped it easily, smirking down at it. "Kohaku has succeeded where you failed. This is why I sent him to follow you." 

"But how…?" Caramine stared at the sword, uncomprehending. How was that child able to get the sword away from Inu Yasha? And how was Naraku able to hold it without feeling the shock that she herself felt? The first question she had no answers to…however…

"You're a hanyou!" Caramine gasped, staring at Naraku in shock. 

"Am I?" Naraku asked, meeting her eyes. She suddenly found herself trembling under his gaze. She realized that even if Naraku _was a hanyou, he still had power that she couldn't dare to stand against. _

"I…I don't know," she faltered, lowering her eyes. 

Naraku looked at her for a moment, then nodded slightly. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga, and looked at the blade. Then he turned to Kanna, who was always present at his side. "This will do nicely, Kanna," he said. 

She nodded. "Hai, Naraku-sama," she murmured, looking at the mirror she held in her hands. 

Naraku set the sword next to him on the floor, and looked thoughtful. "We have one of the pieces to the puzzle that we need. Now, what is it that we need next, Kanna?" 

Kanna looked at the mirror, then turned to show the image to Naraku. 

A slow smile curled on Naraku's face. "Ah, yes. The second ingredient. Perhaps we should send Kagura to retrieve this one." 

"Naraku-sama, please give me another change," Caramine begged. "I won't be caught unaware a second time!" 

Naraku looked at her for a moment, his expression impassive. Caramine held her breath, suddenly getting the feeling that she'd overstepped her boundaries yet again. 

"He will not come willingly," Kanna said softly, looking at the mirror. "He will need persuasion." 

Naraku looked at her. "What do you mean, Kanna?" 

Kanna held up the mirror, which held a new image in its glass. "This one will be the key," she said. "He will come willingly if we have her." 

Naraku thought for a moment, then nodded. "Caramine." 

"Hai?" Caramine looked at him, holding her breath. 

Naraku moved the mirror so that Caramine could see the image in it. "Bring this one to me," he said. "We want her alive – otherwise, use whatever means necessary to retrieve her." 

Caramine looked at the image and hissed softly. "I will bring her, Naraku-sama," she said. 

"Go, then," Naraku replied. 

Caramine bowed, and vanished. 

Kanna looked at the spot where Caramine had been. "Is she trustworthy, Naraku-sama?" she murmured. 

Naraku looked a little surprised. Kanna generally did not ask questions. "Perhaps not, Kanna," he said. "However, she serves a purpose. She will live up to her purpose."

Kanna nodded slightly. 

Naraku reached down and picked up Tetsusaiga. "You were the easiest to gain," he murmured, stroking the blade. "The key to his soul. You will be of great use to me, Tetsusaiga."

The sword glowed red slightly under his touch, and the light reflected in Naraku's eyes. "Great use indeed." 

****

Author's Note: Yikes! I can't believe it's been so long since I last updated...gomen gomen gomen gomen. I didn't mean to let it go this long. Things have been pretty crazy lately, but it's beginning to slow down, so with any luck it won't take too long for the next chapter to come out. Please, just bear with me – I haven't given up on this story. For now, enjoy this chapter, and if you haven't read it yet and you want something to do while waiting for Chapter Seven, go read Future Nightmare. ^_^ Yeah, yeah, shameless plug. Well, until next time – ja ne! 


	7. Weakness of the Wolf

**Inu Yasha**

**Dream of Reality**

**Chapter Seven: Weakness of the Wolf**

The next morning, everyone gathered at the entrance to the gorge. "Thanks for helping us last night," Kagome said to Flare. "You probably saved our lives."

Flare shrugged. "I was just doing what I'm supposed to do," she said. "I'm sorry about your sword." She looked at Inu Yasha. 

Inu Yasha shrugged, trying to make it seem like it was no big deal, but the way his ears drooped and the expression on his face made it clear that the loss of his sword was taking its toll on him. 

Flare looked at him for a moment, then turned to Kagome. "At any rate…" She reached under the edge of one of her gloves and removed a small shard. She placed it in Kagome's hand. "Take this." 

Kagome's eyes widened slightly, and she looked at Flare. "Are you sure?" 

Flare nodded. "I can't risk bringing any more danger to my village. I figure that the shard is safe enough with you, so I want you to have it. Better you than this Naraku, correct?" 

"Thank you," Kagome said softly, pulling out her small container and slipping the shard in with the others that she'd collected. 

"Take care of yourself, Flare," Sango said.

Miroku nodded. "If you ever need assistance, look us up." 

Flare smiled. "If I can find you, right? Now go on. Go. You've got a sword to retrieve." 

Inu Yasha nodded slightly, turning and headed into the gorge, this time prepared for the loss of his youkai power and not worrying about it when it happened. 

"Is he going to be okay?" Flare asked Kagome softly.

Kagome nodded. "He'll be fine. Ja, Flare-chan." She turned and followed Inu Yasha, as Shippou perched on her shoulder and waved to Flare. 

Flare stood there until the group had disappeared into the gorge, then turned and headed back to her village. _I hope everything goes well for them_, she thought. 

Then she stopped, and looked up, sniffing the air hesitantly. A somewhat familiar scent filled her senses, and she shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. "Who…?" 

Then the scent was gone, lost as the wind changed direction and carried it away. Whatever it had been, she couldn't smell it anymore. 

But why had it seemed so…familiar? 

*****

"How much further?" Shippou complained from where he was nestled in Kagome's arms, looking more than a little put out at being reduced to the capabilities of a human. "I want to be normal again!" 

"We're walking this time, not running and flying," Inu Yasha said irritably. "It'll take awhile. Deal with it. You're not the only one who's uncomfortable." 

"Yeah, but you're used to it, Inu Yasha," Shippou retorted. "I want to be like a normal kitsune again." 

"Get over it," Inu Yasha muttered. 

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku looked at each other, and shrugged. "I really don't feel any different," Miroku said. 

"That's because you're human!" Inu Yasha and Shippou snapped, glaring at him. Miroku sweatdropped and took a step closer to Sango. 

Kagome reached up and rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on, and fast. "Would you all just please, knock it off?" she grumbled. "It's getting old." 

"Feh," Inu Yasha said, crossing his arms over his chest and pushing through the brush…

…smacking right into Kouga. 

"GAH!" Inu Yasha and Kouga cried simultaneously. "WHERE'D DID YOU COME FROM?!" 

 "Kouga-kun?" Kagome asked, eyes wide. "What are you doing here?" 

"Trying to find my way through this place," Kouga grumbled, looking over his shoulder as Ginta, Hakkaku, and their wolves hurried over. "I can't smell a thing, and my speed turned off somewhere back there." 

"The curse of the gorge," Sango said, looking at Miroku, who nodded. 

"Eh?" The ohkami prince looked at them, confusion in his light blue eyes. 

"We _told_ you," Ginta said from behind Kouga. "This place has a curse on it. It turns youkai into humans, and sometimes they're never seen again!" 

Before Kouga could digest that information and freak, which it looked like he was about to do, Kagome put her hand on his arm. "Actually, it only dampens your youkai power for the time that you're in here," she said. "And it's really quite safe, as long as you don't mean harm to the lands on the other side of the gorge." 

Kouga looked at her, then took her hand. "Well, if you say so, Kagome," he said, smiling graciously and ignoring the glaring look on Inu Yasha's face. 

"We're on our way out of the gorge right now," Miroku said. "Do you want to follow us out?" 

Kouga glanced at Ginta and Hakkaku, then shrugged. "It isn't like we have anything better to do. I only came this way because I smelled Kagome." 

_It figures_, Kagome thought as she managed to gracefully take her hand from Kouga's. "Well, we better go, then. The exit's this way." She pointed in the direction Kouga and the others had come from. 

"See?" Hakkaku said to Ginta. "I told you that if we ran into Kagome-nee-san, she'd know the way out of here." Ginta stuck his tongue out at Hakkaku and moved to follow Kagome. 

With the arrival of the wolves, the group somehow lapsed into silence, which Kagome didn't really mind at all. Better silence than Inu Yasha and Kouga constantly at each other's throats. Besides, the silence was giving her time to think, and she definitely welcomed that time. 

_I wish I could tell the dream from the reality,_ Kagome thought, shifting her backpack on her back so that she could carry it easier. _That dream of the future seemed so real, but until we ran into Flare, there was never any indication that it was true. So does meeting Flare mean it _will_ happen? And if so, is the future unchangeable? _

Kagome lightly touched the pocket where the container holding the shards rested. _I almost wish I could have stayed in the dream longer, or asked a few more questions. I feel like something is about to happen, and I don't know what. No one explained how Naraku was defeated in the first place…I'm so confused. _She sighed audibly, keeping her eyes on the ground as she walked. 

Walking a few feet behind her, Sango watched her friend worriedly. Kagome had been so quiet since they'd left Flare's village, and for the last month or so she'd seemed unusually preoccupied. Sango was beginning to feel concerned about her. 

"Something on your mind?" 

Sango jumped slightly, then looked over at Miroku in surprise. "I thought you were walking up ahead with Inu Yasha…" 

"I traded positions with Kouga," Miroku replied. "Surprisingly, those two aren't trying to kill each other, and I noticed that you seemed down. I was concerned." 

Sango felt herself blush lightly, and she looked away from him. She'd been confused for awhile where her relationship stood with Miroku. Though they'd both finally admitted to each other that there was _something _there…nothing else had happened since. It was a little discouraging, and it made her even more confused when she was so close to the enigmatic houshi. 

"Sango?" Miroku looked at her questioningly. 

Sango shook her head slightly, pushing her confused feelings for Miroku out of her mind. "I'm worried about Kagome," she confessed, raising her head to look at the other girl and hoping that she hadn't heard her. But Kagome seemed to be completely lost in her own world. "She's been so quiet since we left the village, but it's more than that…she hasn't been acting much like herself since the last time she went and visited her family through the well."

Miroku looked at Kagome thoughtfully. "So I'm not the only one who noticed." 

Sango looked at Miroku, surprised. 

"After traveling with a person as long as the five of us have traveled together, it gets easy to identify certain behaviors as being natural, and others as being unnatural." 

"Like it's natural for you to try and cop a feel every time you get near a pretty girl?" Sango asked without thinking. 

"Kagome has been acting very unnatural," Miroku continued without missing a beat, as if he hadn't heard Sango's blurted comment. "She hasn't fought Inu Yasha lately, she's been lapsing more and more into silences and looking as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders, and she also hasn't made an attempt to return to her world in over a month. You're right, Sango. Something is going on with Kagome." He frowned slightly, resting his hand on his chin in thought. 

Sango stared at Miroku. "You've thought about this lately." 

Miroku nodded slightly. "At first I was thinking that it was only my imagination…that recent events have just been hitting some of us harder than others. But you've noticed it as well…and it worries me." 

"Do you think Inu Yasha and Shippou have noticed anything?" Sango asked. 

Miroku shrugged. "If Shippou noticed, he'd have already confronted Kagome about it. And who knows when it comes to Inu Yasha." 

Sango sighed in agreement. "You're right," she said. The two of them fell silent then, walking side by side in companionable silence. The only sound coming from the group were the soft pants of Kouga's wolves, and the constant chatter Ginta and Hakkaku were keeping up. 

Suddenly Kirara lifted her head and mewled from her spot in Sango's arms, her tails twitching slightly. Sango looked down at her partner in amusement. "You look happier. I guess it means we're at the end of the gorge." 

"Mew!" Kirara struggled slightly, and Sango loosened her hold, allowing the demi-youkai feline to leap out of her arms and bound off to the front of the group. 

"She certainly does appear to be doing better…she's in a hurry to get to the end," Miroku commented. He frowned slightly. "A large hurry…" 

Up ahead, the trees parted revealing the end of the gorge. Flat fields were all that lay ahead, and the youkai were all relieved to see the end in sight. None of them liked losing enough of themselves to leave them human. "Finally," Kouga muttered. "I _hate_ this feeling." 

"Humans aren't that helpless, Kouga-kun," Kagome said, looking at him. 

"I never said they were," Kouga said, already beginning to look a lot better. He'd been pretty pale while they'd walked through the gorge. "But to a youkai, losing that much power is the same as a sickness to a human. We feel weak, and our bodies strain to do what he could do easily. It tires us out." 

"I never thought of it that way," Kagome murmured. She looked at Shippou and Inu Yasha. "Is it true?" 

Shippou nodded from his perch on Kagome's shoulder. "Mm-hmm. But it doesn't effect me as much because I'm still a kit, and Inu Yasha handles it better than most because he has experience feeling human." 

"Feh," Inu Yasha grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Just because I don't whine and cry about it like certain youkai I know, doesn't mean it doesn't affect me. I'm going to need to take a nap. I hope Kaede-baba doesn't mind us crashing for a few days." 

Kagome looked at Inu Yasha worriedly. "Are you okay?" she asked. He never admitted when he had a weakness – especially in front of Kouga. 

As they all emerged from the gorge, Kouga turned to Kagome and took her hand, bowing gracefully. "I'll see you again, Kagome," he said, giving her a charming smile. "For now, my pack and I must be off. While you're resting at your village, we'll be tracking down Naraku." He let go of Kagome's hand, and turned. "Ja." Dust kicked up around him, his shikon shards kicked in, and Kouga was gone. 

"Matte, Kouga!" Ginta called, as he and Hakkaku took off. "Ja, nee-san!" 

Kagome waved after them, smiling and shaking her head. Then she hoisted her backpack to get a better grip, and turned. "Come on," she said to Miroku and Sango. "We better catch up to Inu Yasha." 

The two nodded, and with Kirara and Shippou perched on Sango and Kagome's shoulders – Kirara having met them outside the gorge, looking very happy – they hurried to catch up with the impatient inu-hanyou. 

*****

Half an hour later, Kouga skidded to a stop, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yo," he said, looking over his shoulder. "Are you all holding up okay?" 

Ginta, Hakkaku, and the wolves caught up to him, panting slightly. "Wow, Kouga," Hakkaku said. "Usually you run a lot further, and a lot faster, too." 

Kouga shrugged. "It must be the effects from the gorge. I'll get over it soon enough." He looked up at the sky, which was beginning to darken slightly. "It looks like it'll be night soon. Let's camp here, and continue in the morning." He turned to survey the area…and felt his blood run cold as a familiar scent filled his senses. 

"Hello, ohkami-chan," Kagura said, standing only a few feet from him, a smug look on her face as she held her fan in front of her. "It's been awhile." 

Kouga gritted his teeth, showing his fangs as he snarled. "Kagura," he said darkly. "What are you doing here?" 

"I'm delivering a message," Kagura said, smiling at him. "This is from Naraku." She reached under the folds of her kimono, and removed a small object, tossing it at Kouga. He snatched it out of the air. "If you wish to know more, come to the castle in Shinjuru village. We'll be waiting." With that, she plucked a feather out of her air, and tossed it into the air, flying away. 

Ginta and Hakkaku watched, wide-eyed. "Aren't you going to follow her, Kouga?" Ginta asked, looking at him. 

Kouga was staring at the object in his hand. 

"Kouga?" Hakkaku looked at Ginta, frowning. They stepped closer. "Kouga, what's wrong?" 

Kouga's light blue eyes were wide, and he was almost trembling as he looked at what he held in his hand. 

A perfect, delicate flower. A flower he knew all too well. There was no denying it was the same bloom. The scent of its owner still mingled with its natural perfume. 

Voice trembling slightly, Kouga swallowed hard, and gritted his teeth. "Ayame." 

Naraku had Ayame. 

*****

Author's Note: Wow. I am so amazed. Usually I don't get more than one chapter out at a time if I finish one, but not only have I completed this chapter, but I've managed to post a new story and a chapter to another one of my fanfics. I must be on a role. ^_^ It's a nice thought. 

I'm so glad I got a chance to sit down and write this one – albeit, I wrote it at 12:09 in the morning when I _should_ be in bed, considering the fact that I have to be at work at 9:30 in the morning. And I work in a bookstore, so it's total chaos there. But, nevertheless, I have written it, and I'm actually happy with how it turned out. I apologize profusely for the long wait – most of it is to blame on college (which thankfully is over with in three weeks), but the other part is due to the fact that I wasn't one hundred percent sure _how_ I wanted Kagura to inform Kouga that Naraku had kidnapped Ayame. Now that I figured that out, though, the chapter is done, and it's time to move on to the next chapter, which will probably focus primarily on Kouga. It may come out quickly. I like writing Kouga. But I'm not making any promises – I'm going to be stretched on time until the end of April, after finals. I'll do my best. 

And the clear up one thing – for those of you familiar with _Future Nightmare_, I had a character that a friend of mine created by the name of Teiya. She was supposed ot Kouga's mate – but this was before the arrival of Ayame in the series. Since I believe Kouga and Ayame are absolutely perfect together, I've decided to replace Teiya with Ayame in _Dream of Reality_. Teiya will be written off as a by-product of Kagome's imagination…a mixture of dream and reality that will only further confuse Kagome as _DoR_ progresses. 

Phew. Long AN. Thank you, minna, for sticking with me, and please be sure to review and let me know what you think. You're reviews and valuable, and I take all comments and suggestions to heart as I write. Until next time, then! 

~ Aynslesa Morro Wolf


	8. The Rival to His Heart

**Inu Yasha: Dream of Reality**

**Chapter Eight: The Rival to his Heart**

Shinjuru village had been built under the overhang of a large cliff, in a large, bowl-shaped crevice in the cliff's side. The villagers who had founded the village had deemed the high, nearly straight outcroppings on three sides to be adequate protection from any attack, and it left them with only one entrance to the village to guard. As a result, Shinjuru had fast raised a reputation for not being worth a youkai or bandit's time, and the townspeople were generally left to their own devices.

Kouga himself had last been in the Shinjuru facility when he was just a small cub, following his father around as the wolf pack made their routine patrols. They hadn't stayed long in the vicinity, and they hadn't entered the village at all, but Kouga had committed what he could about the area to his memory in the short time.

He didn't remember, not once, there being a castle perched atop the cliff that overlooked the village.

"Kouga," Ginta said, standing behind him as they stood on a high hill that allowed them to see the edge of the village and the overhanging cliff easily. "I have a bad feeling about this. This place doesn't…smell right."

Hakkaku nodded, shivering slightly. "There's a bad aura…"

"It's Naraku's scent," Kouga said quietly, blue eyes calmly scanning the cliff. His entire body was still, as if he were waiting for something that wouldn't calm. To a casual observer, it would look like he was just being naturally alert, but to Ginta and Hakkaku, it was clear that Kouga was shaken up by Kagura's message. Kouga was not a naturally cautious person. "That has to be his castle. It wasn't here the last time I was here, and I never heard anything about any lord establishing himself here since then."

"Maybe we should go find Kagome-nee-san and ask for her help," Ginta said hesitantly. "Meeting Naraku on his own territory…I don't know…"

"If you don't like it, stay here," Kouga said. "In fact…" He looked at both of them. "I _order_ you both to stay here. I'm going ahead alone."

Hakkaku's eyes widened. "Kouga!" he exclaimed. "You can't be serious! It's too risky – besides, Ayame is our friend, too!"

Kouga growled, his eyes flashing. "Are you arguing with your pack leader?" he snarled. "As alpha male, I gave you a command!"

Hakkaku took a step back, as did Ginta and several of the other wolves, surprised at the ferocity of Kouga's voice. Hakkaku hung his head slightly, looking ashamed. "Hai, Kouga," he said quietly.

Kouga looked at Ginta. "Do _you_ have any objections?"

Ginta shook his head, too afraid to see anything lest Kouga lose his temper again.

"Good," Kouga replied, turning his back on them. In seconds, he'd taken off, leaving them once again in their dust as he ran for the village.

Ginta looked at Hakkaku helplessly. "I don't like seeing him run off on his own like that," he said. "He's not himself."

"He's worried about Ayame-nee-san," Hakkaku said.

"So are we," Ginta said, sighing. He and Hakkaku were quiet for a moment. Then Ginta growled and kicked at a rock, turning around.

"Where are you going?" Hakkaku asked.

"Back to where Kagome-nee-san is," Ginta replied. "Kouga said he was going alone – he didn't say we had to wait here for him."

Having been born in born in a mountainous region, Kouga was adept at being able to find unlikely footholds and handholds to scale even the steepest of rock faces – but even he was stumped at how to make his way up the absolutely smooth cliff. He didn't dare go through the village to try and see if they had their own little entrance – with all the precautions the villagers took to keep themselves safe, he had a feeling they'd attack him just for being a youkai on general principal. Not that he couldn't handle a bunch of humans – but he wanted to conserve his strength for when he got to the castle.

Well, that was the plan, anyway.

"Great," Kouga muttered, pressing a hand against the smooth rock. "You'd think they'd give a set of stairs or something if they wanted me there so badly."

His eyes widened as, as if on queue, the rock began to shift. Jumping back, Kouga stared in surprise as a series of steps appeared in the rock, winding their way up the side of the cliff all the way to the top.

"This has trap written all over it," Kouga said quietly, looking at the stairs. He put his hand on his hip, contemplating whether or not to take the offering, or to try and find another way up, when his fingers brushed against something soft tucked into his belt.

Looking down, Kouga caught sight of the ayame flower tucked securely in his belt, its petals bright white against the dark brown of his clothing. If he took the time to try and find another way up, who knew what would happen to Ayame in that time. He couldn't take that risk.

"All right, Naraku," he muttered under his breath, stepping forward and beginning his ascent up the stairs. "We'll play it your way for now."

The stairs were numerous due to the height of the cliff, and steep in several places. There were a couple of times where Kouga had to literally leap from step to step, but with the Shikon shards in his legs, this wasn't a problem. It took him less than thirty minutes to scale the height, and he jumped up from the last step to the top of the cliff, landing nimbly and looking around.

The castle entrance lay less than ten feet away. The entire area appeared to be deserted.

Kouga stood up, his ponytail in the breeze. "Naraku!" he shouted. "I'm here! Show yourself!"

For a moment, there was no response. Then, abruptly, the breeze died, and everything seemed to fall silent. Kouga tensed, looking around cautiously, ready for any sort of surprise attack.

The gate to the castle courtyard opened, the sound shattering the still silence. Kouga jerked around, locking his gaze in that direction, as a figure stepped out of the gate.

"So," Naraku said, a smirk on his face. "You are the ohkami pack leader who has been giving me so much trouble as of late. An honor to finally meet you. Kagura has told me _much_ about you."

"Stuff it, Naraku," Kouga growled. There was no doubt in his mind that _this_ person standing before him was Naraku – the real Naraku, not just some kugutsu that he'd sent in his place. It was the first time Kouga had laid eyes on Naraku's physical self. "I've got no time to play games with you. You called me here, I came. Now where's Ayame?"

"Ayame?" Naraku thought for a moment. "Oh, yes…the wolf girl. She's inside. Never fear – I haven't harmed her. If you'll follow me, I'll lead you to her."

Kouga looked at Naraku apprehensively. "Why should I trust you?" he asked warily.

"You shouldn't," Naraku replied. "But can you afford not to?"

Kouga clenched his fists, angered at the way Naraku seemed to be treating this so casually. He seemed completely assured that Kouga would do whatever he commanded. _We'll see who's listening to who once you don't have any leverage against me, you bastard, _Kouga thought, glaring at Naraku as he moved forward to follow him into the castle.

Naraku led him through the courtyard and into the main building, then down a long corridor until they were standing in front of a set of closed doors. _The main room must be beyond this door_, Kouga thought with distaste. He never cared much for castles – he'd take his pack's native mountains any day. "Well?" he demanded. "Are you going to open that door or not?"

"All in good time, ohkami," Naraku replied. After waiting another minute – probably just to be annoying, Kouga thought – Naraku finally reached out a hand and pushed open the doors. They swung open easily, and he stepped through, motioning from Kouga to follow.

The inner room was dark, and it took Kouga's eyes a moment to adjust as he looked around the large room. He didn't' see any sign of Ayame. "What kind of game is this?!" he demanded, looking at Naraku furiously. "You said Ayame was in here!"

"Really, ohkami-chan, haven't you learned by now?" Kagura stepped out from behind a large throne against one wall. Her sister Kanna, holding her ever present mirror, stepped out from the other side, her expression blank. "To think, you were drawn here by a simple lie and a sweet-smelling flower. How pathetic."

Kouga's eyes widened, and he looked at Kagura. "A lie…? You mean… you tricked me?!"

Kagura smirked.

"An excellent ruse, Kagura," Naraku said, stepping forward to sit upon the throne, looking at Kouga with cruel eyes. "Of course, we had to make sure that the _real_ Ayame didn't somehow find her way to you while you were traveling here – oh, don't worry. We merely kept her occupied in another part of the region until you arrived here."

"Why?" Kouga demanded. "What the hell is going on here?" _Damn it, I should've expected something like this! Ginta and Hakkaku were right, I shouldn't have come alone! I'm still vulnerable from being in that damned gorge!_

"Well, that's very simple," Naraku said. "You see, Kouga – I need you. You're a very important part of my plan."

Kouga growled, taking a step back. "If you think I'm going to _willingly_ help you with anything...!"

Something slammed into the back of his neck, cutting him off in the mid-sentence. Kouga's eyes widened, then rolled back in his head as he collapsed, hitting the ground with a soft _thud._

Naraku smirked at the unconscious ohkami, then looked at the figure who had stepped up behind him. "Lovely entrance, Caramine," he said to the assassin.

Caramine put her hand on her hip, looking sourly at Naraku. "Thanks," she said sarcastically. "I would have been here sooner, but that female proved to be harder to keep occupied that I thought. You didn't tell me I was just playing decoy."

"I didn't imagine that you'd mind," Naraku said, smiling in an infuriating way that made it clear he'd known perfectly well how she'd feel about it.

Caramine hissed at him, then looked down at Kouga. "So what do we do with him?"

"That," Naraku said, "will be for Kanna to handle. Kagura. Caramine. You two are dismissed. Go find something to occupy yourselves with until I call you again."

Caramine scowled, her tail flicking irritably behind her. She noticed that Kagura wore a similar expression, but didn't argue with Naraku about his order. Instead, she snapped her fan shut, and walked out of the room silently.

With a glance at Naraku, and then Kanna, Caramine turned and hurried out after Kagura.

The other demoness made her way down the main hall towards the courtyard, where she sat down on the stairs that led up from the ground into the main building. Caramine followed her, looking at her for a moment before quietly sitting beside her.

"What?" Kagura asked shortly, not looking in Caramine's direction.

"I was just wondering – why do you stay with Naraku?" Caramine asked. "It's clear that you don't like being in his service, and yet you always do exactly what he says."

"You're one to talk," Kagura replied, her blood-red eyes focused on the gate to the courtyard. "I don't see you attempting to break away from him any time soon."

"I would if I could," Caramine said. "But I can't. I'm here under contract, and to break a contract among my clan means certain death. If I had a choice, believe me, I would have been long gone."

"You think that," Kagura said. "But Naraku – once he takes someone into his service, he will not let them go. Kanna, I believe, doesn't mind – but if I, too, had a choice, I would not be here. Naraku, however, holds my heart."

Caramine blinked. "Your…heart?"

"He holds the ability to end my life in a second if I ever turn traitorous," Kagura replied. "He has something to hold over each of our heads – I imagine he has something on you, as well."

Caramine looked at Kagura, not sure what to make of this. From the other side of the courtyard, movement caught her eye, and she looked over to see a young boy standing alone, looking at the two of them. The moment she looked at him, however, he turned and went silently back through the door he'd come from.

"And Kohaku?" Caramine asked. "What does Naraku hold over him?"

After a moment, Kagura responded. "His soul."

* * *

Sango looked up at the night sky, her arms wrapped around herself as she stood there in only her kimono, her hair still damp from the bath she'd taken earlier. They'd stopped near some hot springs for the night, being too wiped from the journey through the gorge to even try making it back to the village that night. And with Tetsusaiga missing, Kagome had insisted, for Inu Yasha's sake, that they stop. Surprisingly, Inu Yasha hadn't argued.

The fact that Tetsusaiga was what kept his demon blood at bay probably had something to do with that.

While the others were setting up camp, Sango had taken a moment to bathe in the hot springs. Now that she was finished…she wasn't in too much of a hurry to return to the group.

"Hey. What are you doing out here? It's warmer by the fire."

Sango looked over, startled. For a moment, she didn't see him, his dark robes hiding him in the shadows of the forest. Then he stepped forward, his staff glinting in the moonlight as he walked towards her.

"I know," she said, smiling at Miroku. "I was just…thinking. And I do it better when Inu Yasha isn't complaining."

Miroku nodded in understanding, moving to stand next to her. "Do you mind if I think out here with you…?" He looked at her questioningly.

Sango blushed slightly under his gaze, and was relieved that the shadows hid the color on her cheeks. "I don't mind," she said. She looked around, then spotted a fallen tree trunk. Making her way over to it, she sat down, pulling on her kimono so that it didn't ride up on her. She wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her arms.

A piece of cloth fell over her, and she looked up in surprise, her jaw dropping slightly. Miroku had removed his outer robe and draped it over her shoulders. "You looked cold," he said, smiling at her as he sat down next to her.

Her blush deepened. "Thanks," she said, feeling shy. "So…why did you leave camp?"

"Well, I wanted to go take a bath as well, but you hadn't returned yet, so I decided to come and check on you," Miroku replied.

"Oh…sorry," Sango said apologetically.

He shook his head. "It's all right. You're right – this is better than listening to Inu Yasha complain."

"How is he doing, anyway?"

Miroku sighed. "Well…he isn't going crazy, at least. I think as long as we steer clear of youkai for the time being, he'll be fine. Kagome's suggested that we look for Myouga to see what he says, though."

Sango nodded, resting her hands on her knees and looking up. "A good idea," she murmured.

Miroku looked at her, his dark eyes inquisitive. Sango seemed to be heavily preoccupied right then – judging from the fact that she didn't even seem to be noticing that she was staring blankly at a large tree branch over her head. "Sango?" he asked, reaching over and touching her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"What?" She looked at him, startled. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"You suddenly seemed like you were very far away," Miroku replied. "Is there anything you want to talk about? I'll listen."

Sango bit her lip, looking as if she were trying to decide whether or not to burden him with her thoughts. Then she sighed. "It's this whole thing with the Tetsusaiga," she said, her hands clenching the fabric of her kimono. "I'm just getting a bad feeling from all of it."

"A bad feeling?"

She nodded. "Hai. The fact that Tetsusaiga was even stolen – it makes me wonder. We know Naraku has to be behind it, from what that assassin said. And there's no way she could have taken it – she was full youkai, and Inu Yasha swore that she hadn't gone near it when it disappeared. So…"

"You think it may have been Kohaku," Miroku said softly.

Sango looked down at her lap, nodding.

"Sango…"

Whatever Miroku had been about to say was suddenly cut off by the sound of a howl, and both he and Sango looked up in the direction. "That was a wolf…" Miroku said, standing up.

Sango hurried to her feet, shrugging off his robe and handing it back to him. "It sounds like it's heading for our camp…let's get back to the others."

Miroku nodded, pulling his robe back on around him. Then he grabbed her hand, and together the two of them ran back towards where the others were waiting.

"What's going on?" Sango asked as she and Miroku ran up a few minutes later. Inu Yasha and Kagome had both gotten to their feet, their eyes focused in the direction of the howling. "Is it Kouga again?"

Inu Yasha frowned, sniffing the air. "It doesn't smell like him…Shippou?"

Shippou, perched on Kagome's shoulder, shook his head. "It's a wolf, but not Kouga."

"Then who…?" Miroku was once again cut off by another cry, though this one was actually words rather than a howl.

"Kagome-chan!"

Kagome's eyes widened as a white blur suddenly shot out of the far trees, skidding to a stop in front of them. Unlike Kouga, this one didn't come with an entourage of wolves – the howl earlier had been entirely her own.

"Ayame-chan!" Kagome said happily, smiling at the wolf girl as she stepped forward. "What are you doing in the area? I thought you'd taken your pack out of here to avoid Naraku."

"I did…but after I got them established, I came back to try and find Kouga," Ayame replied, flipping her auburn hair over her shoulder. "Have you seen him?"

"We saw him earlier today," Inu Yasha replied, his arms folded over his chest as he looked her. "He took off with his pack and went his separate way, though."

"Is something wrong, Ayame-?" Miroku asked, noticing that she seemed to be fidgeting slightly.

"Well…it's probably nothing," Ayame said softly. "But I was attacked not too long ago – and ever since then, I've had a really bad feeling. And usually I don't get this feeling unless something happened to Kouga."

Inu Yasha snorted. "That wimpy wolf has more lives than a cat," he said. "There's no reason to…"

"Osuwari."

"ACK!" Inu Yasha crashed headfirst into the ground, as Kagome put his hand on Ayame's shoulder and led her over to her sleeping bag, ignoring Inu Yasha's groaning protests.

"Here," Kagome said gently. "Sit down and have something to eat. I'm sure Kouga is fine, Ayame-chan. Have you tried finding him?" She handed Ayame some of their leftovers from their dinner.

The wolf princess nodded, absently nibbling on a piece of meat, her green eyes filled with concern. "I couldn't catch his scent anywhere," she said. "Before I got attacked, I was on his trail…then afterwards, it was like he'd vanished. No scent, no sign, anywhere."

"Who attacked you?" Sango asked as she picked up her Taijiya uniform from her own sleeping roll, and ducked behind a tree in order to get changed. She'd taken the uniform off before retreating to the hot springs, not wanting to risk it getting wet by accident.

"It wasn't an attack so much as an ambush," Ayame replied. "I was walking through the woods, following Kouga's scent, when this neko-youkai I'd never seen before suddenly jumped out of the trees and attacked me. I don't know why, and I didn't get a chance to ask any questions – I was too busy defending myself." Her cheeks reddened slightly. "I'm not too good with being caught off guard like that."

Inu Yasha looked up from his position on the ground. "A neko?"

Ayame nodded. "I didn't get a good look at her – she was extremely fast. I think the fact that I'm a wolf is the only reason I was able to keep up and block most of her blows. At first, she seemed determined to kill me – then it just seemed like she was stalling. And then, without warning, she turned and left. I tried to follow her, but she was just too quick, and I wasn't familiar with the area."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she looked at Inu Yasha. "Do you think…?"

Inu Yasha drew himself into a sitting position, and scowled, nodding. "It sounds like the same one."

"Same one?" Ayame asked quizzically.

"You mean, the one from the village?" Miroku asked, frowning.

Sango stepped out from behind the tree, fully clad in her Taijiya uniform, her kimono folded neatly under her arm. "Why would she attack Ayame-chan?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Ayame asked, looking at them.

"I don't know," Inu Yasha said. "As far as we know, she's working for Naraku, and Naraku's never had anything against Ayame. Just Kouga."

They all fell silent as they thought about this, Kagome, Shippou, Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Sango all frowning slightly, Ayame looking mostly confused. But the confusion began to turn to uneasiness as Inu Yasha turned his golden eyes to her. "Ayame," he said. "The way this neko moved…would you say it was almost as if she was trying to keep you from getting any further?"

"Delaying me, you mean?" Ayame asked. "Keeping me away from somewhere?" She bit her lip, and nodded. "…hai."

Inu Yasha looked grim.

"Inu Yasha..?" Kagome asked hesitantly, looking at him.

"Pack up," he said, turning around and moving to gather their things. "Let's get moving. For once, I think I actually _want_ to find Kouga."

Ayame scrambled to her feet, moving so that Kagome could roll up her sleeping bag. "Do you know the one who attacked me?"

"Only by sight…and a similar battle," Inu Yasha replied, looking at her, his white hair glinting in the firelight, until Shippou doused the fire, shrouding them in darkness. "If it is the same one, I lost my Tetsusaiga after a battle with her."

Ayame's eyes widened.

"Kirara," Sango said, looking at her partner. The small feline mewled softly, then transformed, ready to accept passengers without a moment's hesitation.

Within minutes, the camp had been disbanded, Miroku and Sango on Kirara's back, Kagome being carried by Inu Yasha, and Ayame followed alongside, Shippou clinging to her shoulder so that Kirara wouldn't have to carry more weight than necessary.

"You're worried about Kouga, aren't you?" Kagome asked softly, her arms wrapped around Inu Yasha as she clung to him.

Inu Yasha snorted. "Worried about that wolf? Yeah, right. But if Naraku's gone after him, then where we find Kouga, we'll find him." Kagome, however, noticed that there didn't seem to be quite as much bite as normal to Inu Yasha's voice – a sure sign that no matter what he wanted everyone else to think, he really was concerned about Kouga.

"Where are we headed?" Sango called from above them.

"Back to where Ayame last had Kouga's scent!" Inu Yasha called back, not taking his eyes off of the path ahead. "That means you're in the lead, wolf girl!"

Ayame merely nodded, accepting the role and putting on a burst of speed to put her in front of Inu Yasha, immediately darted towards the left to put them back on track.

_Kouga_, she thought worriedly. _Please…be okay. _

Then, without warning, she caught the familiar, unexpected scents of another, large wolf pack, only a few miles away. Without warning, she shot to the right again, darting towards Ginta and Hakkaku and nearly unseating Shippou as she did so.

"Ginta, Hakkaku!" she exclaimed, skidding to a stop and running up to them at a much slower pace, thrilled to see Kouga's wolf pack in one piece. If they were okay, then surely Kouga was, too.

Ginta's eyes widened as he looked up, surprised to see Ayame, and even more surprised to see Inu Yasha and the others emerge from the woods behind her. "Ayame-no-neesan?!" he exclaimed.

"You're okay?!" Hakkaku hurried forward, dodging a few of the wolves who were trying to greet Ayame.

Ayame blinked, stopping in front of them as Inu Yasha and the others came up behind her, also coming to a stop. "Hai," she said, cocking her head to one side. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"How did you escape?" Ginta asked, looking at her with wide eyes. "And how did you end up with Kagome-no-neesan?"

Hakkaku looked around. "Where's Kouga?"

Ayame looked at them, confused. "I was just about to ask you the same thing…" she said hesitantly. "And what do you mean, escape…? Escape from where?"

"Weren't you captured by Naraku?" Ginta asked.

"What?" Ayame's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No! Where would you get an idea like that?!"

"But…that Kagura person said…" Hakkaku's eyes went to the flower in Ayame's hair, and he paled. "Uh, oh."

Ginta was equally pale. "Then…if you weren't captured by Naraku…"

"And Kouga isn't with you…" Hakkaku said.

The two of them looked at each other. "Then Kouga must still be with Naraku," Ginta finished.

Ayame was growing paler by the moment, her eyes wide as she listened to them. "Are you saying Kouga's been captured by Naraku?" she asked, her voice surprisingly steady.

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other warily, then slowly nodded, cringing slightly as if they expected to be hit.

"I see," Ayame said softly, nodding. "Kagome-chan? I think…I don't feel too well." And without any warning, Ayame suddenly collapsed in a dead faint.

"Ayame-chan!" Kagome exclaimed, kneeling beside her, along with Miroku.

Inu Yasha looked at Ginta and Hakkaku. "I think you two better start explaining – and start from the beginning."


	9. That Disturbed Feeling

**Inu Yasha: Dream of Reality**

**Chapter Nine: That Disturbed Feeling**

"How is she?"

Kagome looked up to see Inu Yasha standing over her, his golden eyes narrowed in concern as he looked down at Ayame. The young ohkami was stretched out on Kagome's sleeping roll, her eyes closed.

"Still unconscious," Kagome replied, sighing. "I think she was already exhausted, and the news of hearing that Kouga had disappeared was too much. Speaking of which – what did Ginta and Hakkaku say?"

Inu Yasha looked over at where the two were curled up amongst their fellow wolves, sound asleep. They'd been equally exhausted. "Kouga went to Shinjuru Village thinking that Naraku had kidnapped Ayame – and he never came back. Ginta and Hakkaku came to find us after waiting for awhile, because they had a bad feeling about it."

"That doesn't mean anything happened to Kouga, though…" Kagome said. But even she could tell that if Ayame was here, meaning Naraku _didn't_ have Kouga, and Kouga hadn't managed to track them down yet, then it wasn't likely everything was okay.

"You have to admit, though, that it doesn't look good," Inu Yasha replied. "Which is why we're going to head to Shinjuru Village as soon as dawn breaks."

Kagome looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Are you worried about Kouga, Inu Yasha?" she asked, hiding a smile.

Inu Yasha snorted, rolling his eyes. "Me? Worried about that wimpy wolf? No way. It's just that, he's got those shikon shards in his legs, and we don't want Naraku to get their hands on them. Besides, it's as good a lead as any to where Naraku is. And if we happen to rescue that baka in the process, fine. But no, I'm not worried about him." He looked at her, then looked away. "You should get some rest, Kagome…I'm going to go relieve Miroku on the night watch."

"Good night, Inu Yasha," Kagome said, smiling gently at him. _You're worried about him, even if you don't want to admit it._ She stifled a yawn, and stretched slightly. "I probably should get some sleep," she murmured.

"Kagome…chan?"

Startled, Kagome looked down, and saw with relief that Ayame was awake. "Hey," she said, smiling at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Ayame said, sitting up and shaking out her long red hair. "…I heard you and Inu Yasha talking."

Kagome bit her lip.

"I want to go with you to Shinjuru Village," Ayame said, looking at her, her green eyes pleading. "Please, Kagome-chan…I promise I won't get in the way. But Kouga went there because he thought I was in danger. In a way, it's my fault that he might be in trouble. I have to find him."

"I understand," Kagome said, nodding.

Ayame's eyes lit up. "So I can go?"

Kagome smiled. "I have no objections – and if Inu Yasha does, I'll just sit him again. It isn't like you'll be getting in the way or anything. And with Tetsusaiga missing, we could use all the assistance we can get."

Ayame bit her lip. "That isn't good…" she said softly.

Kagome sighed in agreement. "Without Tetsusaiga, we're more limited than before, that's for sure," she said. "But with any luck, we'll find Kouga without having to actually go up against Naraku. He likes to stay behind the scenes, anyway."

"That's true," Ayame replied, nodding slowly. The two of them were silent for a moment – then Ayame shifted to lay back down. "We should both get some more rest. Dawn is still a few hours off."

Kagome nodded, and turned to fluff up her backpack a bit. She didn't mind sleeping on the ground, since Ayame was on her sleeping roll. "Oyasumi, Ayame-chan," she said as she laid down, resting her head on her pack to use as a pillow.

There was no answer from Ayame, who had already drifted back off to sleep.

A few feet away, Inu Yasha watched them silently from his perch up in the tree. The camp was quiet now – Miroku had been glad for the relief, and had promptly fallen asleep beside Sango. Shippou was curled up against Kirara, and Ginta and Hakkaku were using their fellow wolves for pillows. He was the only one awake in the entire camp, and he was satisfied with that. He hadn't gotten much sleep that night – he'd dozed for a bit before going to talk to Kagome – but he doubted he'd be able to fall into a deep sleep no matter what.

'It' was keeping him awake.

He could feel 'it' within him, stirring and seeking escape. The youkai self that was normally kept locked away by the presence of Tetsusaiga was becoming more and more agitated as it scented freedom close at hand. It was all he could do to keep it controlled – he was afraid that if he let his guard down enough to fall asleep, he'd end up letting 'it' out.

Ever since its presence had made itself known, when he had first lost control and nearly killed Kagome and his friends, Inu Yasha had always been able to feel it inside of him. The only time when he was completely free from the presence was during the time of the new moon, when his demon blood vanished completely and left him as only a normal human. And as the time went by, the youkai self was getting more and more agitated at its confinement. It wanted freedom. It wanted death, and blood, and carnage. Was this what full-blooded youkai had to deal with, every day, day in and day out? Or was this primal urge a curse that only he, a hanyou, had to deal with? And did all hanyou have to suffer it, or just he, the son of a greater-youkai, of Inutaisho himself, one of the most feared lords in history?

These questions had been plaguing him, and he'd always considered trying to find the answers, but he'd never been in much of a hurry with the knowledge that Tetsusaiga would keep his youkai self sealed up, buying him time.

But now Tetsusaiga was gone. And he no longer had time.

There had to be someone that he could get these answers from. Myouga was never around when you needed him – who knew where the annoying flea went when he wasn't around? It could take forever to try and find him, and it could take forever trying to wait for him.

Toutousai? He did create the sword, after all. But no…Toutousai never gave a straight answer if his life depended on it, the senile old fire breather. The last time he'd tried to get anything out of Toutousai, he'd ended being the sword smith's slave for the day.

Was there anyone else? Anyone with a connection to the Tetsusaiga, and to his father, and to his blood? Anyone he could talk to…?

Suddenly Inu Yasha let out a soft groan, and pressed his fingers against his forehead. There was one person that he could go to. And he hated to even think about having to do it. The last thing he needed was to be indebted to Sesshoumaru in anyway, shape, or form, and this would certainly shove him into that category.

He'd deal with it later, he decided. After they went to Shinjuru village and retrieved Kouga. That had to come first – his worries and concerns needed to be pushed to the back of his mind for the time being.

_You should tell Kagome about your concerns_, a voice in the back of his mind suggested.

Inu Yasha snorted. "Right. The last thing I need is her worrying. She's got enough on her mind."

_She should know._

"Urusai," he muttered under his breath. He leaned back against the tree trunk and resumed his watch, focusing all of his thoughts on making sure that there was no danger, so that he wouldn't have to think about anything else.

* * *

Sunrise came too soon.

And shortly after sunrise, the group found themselves standing on the same cliff that Ginta, Hakkaku, and Kouga had stood on the day before.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Inu Yasha asked, looking at the two of them.

Ginta nodded furiously. "We're positive!" he said. He pointed at the village, nestled in its little natural stronghold. "That's Shinjuru village…"

"But there's no castle," Miroku said, motioning to the cliff top. The entire area was barren of any form of structure. Where there had been a large castle the day before, there was nothing.

"It has Naraku written all over it, that's for sure," Kagome said, nodding. "Disappearing castles…"

"We need to find out when that castle disappeared," Inu Yasha said abruptly. He moved to the front of the group, walking in the direction of the village.

"Whoa, whoa," Hakkaku said, running after him and grabbing Inu Yasha's arm. "That's Shinjuru village!"

"Your point?" Inu Yasha asked, not looking at him.

"The point is that youkai aren't welcome in Shinjuru village," Ginta said, coming up on Inu Yasha's other side. "You walk through that entrance, and you'll be…be…"

"Be what?" Inu Yasha asked, looking at him. "What, is it a village of exterminators? Or what?"

"Well…no," Ginta said, looking uncertain. "It's just…as far as we know, they're normal humans…but they don't like youkai."

"Even I've heard of Shinjuru village, and I'm not from around here," Ayame said. "But Ginta's right – there's nothing odd about the people who live there except that they don't like youkai. Not that that is odd…but most youkai avoid it."

"And the ones who don't?" Miroku asked.

The three wolves looked at each other, and shrugged. "I've never heard of what happens to any youkai that go in," Ayame said.

"Sounds great," Inu Yasha muttered. "Well, we have to get in there. Those people in that village have to know something about the castle."

"It seems to me that the answer is simple," Kagome said, adjusting the straps on her backpack. "Sango, Miroku, and I will go in and see what we can find out. Everyone else stays here."

Inu Yasha blanched, turning to look at her. "I don't like that idea," he said. "Just the three of you?"

"It isn't like we're helpless, Inu Yasha," Kagome said, setting down her backpack and reaching for the bow and quiver of arrows that she carried around. "I have my arrows, Miroku-sama has the kazaana, and Sango-chan is herself. Besides, we shouldn't be in any danger – we're human."

Inu Yasha scowled.

"I think Kagome-san is right, Inu Yasha," Miroku said, putting a hand on Inu Yasha's shoulder. "Let us handle Shinjuru village. I assure you, if there is the smallest amount of trouble, we'll call for help."

Ears twitching in irritation, Inu Yasha looked at Miroku, then looked back at Kagome. "Feh," he said finally, seeing the look of resolve on her face. "Just…be careful. This has Naraku all over it."

Kagome nodded, and looked at Sango, who was double-checking her weapons and making sure that she had everything necessary. Kirara looked up at Sango, and mewled softly.

Sango knelt down and scratched her head. "Stay here, Kirara," she said. "I doubt they like demi-youkai anymore than they like youkai."

Kirara mewled in disappointment, her tails drooping slightly. She would stay, but she wouldn't like it.

"Are you sure we can't go with you?" Shippou asked Kagome worriedly.

"We'll be fine, Shippou-chan," Kagome assured him. "I don't think this will take too long."

"While you're in the village, we'll take a look around here and see if we can find anything else," Ayame said.

"We will?" Ginta asked, blinking. Upon seeing Ayame's glare, he gulped and nodded. "I mean, we will!"

Kagome nodded, then looked at Miroku and Sango. "Well, we better get going," she said. "I don't think we want to stay the night here, and we don't know exactly how long this is going to take."

Miroku and Sango nodded, and the three of them turned and headed down the hill towards the entrance to the village.

"I don't like this," Inu Yasha muttered, his arms crossed over his chest. "I don't like this at all."

"It does have a bad feeling all over it," Ayame murmured in agreement. She tossed her ponytail over her shoulder, and looked at Inu Yasha. "Well, let's head for the cliff. Maybe there's a clue left."

Inu Yasha nodded.

* * *

Tenseiga was shaking.

Sesshoumaru paused, looking down at the sword that he wore at his side. Dwarfed by the massive Tokijin whose hilt was strapped above it, Tenseiga was almost unnoticeable to the casual observer. But Sesshoumaru was always aware of its presence, just as Inu Yasha was aware of Tetsusaiga. Tenseiga bore the same weight on its master's mind that Tetsusaiga did on Inu Yasha. It was a constant reminder to Sesshoumaru of who he was, and what he was.

And Sesshoumaru had come to firmly believe that Tenseiga had a mind of its own. Most of the time it kept silent, but when it decided to speak its mind, it made itself loud and clear. Usually in the form of shaking in its sheath until Sesshoumaru became annoyed enough to pay attention to it.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken asked from behind Sesshoumaru, stopping when he saw that his master had stopped, and nearly getting overrun by Ah-Un.

Sesshoumaru reached for Tenseiga, unsheathing the sword. Its hilt vibrated in his hand as he held it up, the blade almost glowing with an ethereal light. "Are you trying to tell me something?" he murmured.

The sword vibrated, almost humming.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. Tenseiga had never acted quite like this before. Usually it quieted down the moment Sesshoumaru acknowledged it, but now it seemed like it actually had a complaint.

"Is something wrong, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked curiously, cocking her head to one side and looking at him.

Sesshoumaru moved to sheath the sword again, intending on ignoring it for the time being, when he stopped.

There.

There was the faint scent of blood, up ahead in the woods. If he remembered correctly from his last tour through this area of his lands, there was a village up ahead, a small human village that had always paid tribute to him in exchange for safety from rogue youkai. The village had been paying tribute since the time of his father, the only real reason he, Sesshoumaru, continued to even pay them any concern. The village had no natural defenses, but everyone knew the people were under the direct protection of the Lord of the Western Lands, and everyone left them alone.

But there was blood now. And lots of it. More blood than he would have thought possible from a village so small. And Tenseiga was highly agitated and disturbed – Tenseiga wanted to go to the village, it wanted to be of use.

"Rin, Jaken, stay close," Sesshoumaru said, sheathing Tenseiga when the sword stopped vibrating, its master's mind made up. Then he broke into a run, darting forward and following the scent of blood.

If a youkai had made a move against a village under his protection, it could be an open declaration for his territory. It could be an act of war. Sesshoumaru needed to know.


	10. Test of Honor

**Inu Yasha: Dream of Reality**

**Chapter 10: Test of Honor**

The attack had come without warning.

The villagers had always kept to themselves, content in the knowledge that the Lord of the Western Lands, both Inutaisho and his son Sesshoumaru after him, would not let any harm fall on them thanks to their continued tribute. Even though it was rumored that Sesshoumaru had little tolerance and use for humans, they continued to pay their tribute, and he continued to leave them alone and let them boast his protection to keep other youkai away.

As a result of this, the villagers had become lax in their security, completely certain that no youkai would attack them out of fear for the wrath of Sesshoumaru.

But they had forgotten that youkai weren't the only danger.

The attack had come in the night.

Most of the village was asleep, with only a few men on guard near the entrance. There were no walls to the village, despite the fact that it was in the middle of the forest, in a heavily-populated youkai area. The guards only carried staffs, and minimal armor. They traded out on a nightly basis, so that each guard only had to stand watch once a week. The oldest of these guards couldn't be more than 18 years old, the youngest 14, because they believed that the younger you were, the better ability you had to stay awake into the long hours of the night.

The attack came swift.

The arrows had come out of nowhere, piercing the hearts of the three guards instantly, before any of them could let out a warning cry. The attackers were in the village in an instant, nearly two dozen of them, throwing open the doors of the houses and hauling the villagers out, men, women, children, elders. Anyone who put up a struggle were instantly, mercilessly slaughtered. Those that didn't were assembled in the middle of the village.

There was no warning. They begged, pleaded with their attackers to let the children go free, cried out for a reason to this mindless slaughter. The leader of their attackers, standing in front of them with a cold look in his eyes, merely spat, "Filthy youkai supporters."

And they were slaughtered, right there, in the middle of the village. Each and every one of them, their throats slit, their blood pooling together, their bodies left to rot in the sun, in a massive pile. The entire village, dead.

The attackers were gone by dawn. They took nothing from the village but the lives of those who lived there, and left nothing behind. No witnesses, no identification.

Several hours later, the first living soul to enter the village since the slaughter stood in the middle, staring at the pile of bodies, at the pool of blood that they lay in.

The sight was enough to make a person sick. The scent of blood had drawn him there, concerned that something had happened and maybe he could be of some use. He hadn't expected to find the entire village slaughtered.

Kneeling next to one of the bodies, he reached out and touched the child's face lightly. She couldn't have been more than five years old. His stomach clenched and he fought down the urge to be sick as he looked at the gaping wound in her throat. He closed his eyes briefly, then opened them and took a closer look.

"Swords," he murmured. "Not claws, but swords. Humans did this."

And suddenly there was a blade pressed against his own throat, and he froze.

"What happened here?" a quiet voice said.

Slowly, so as not to get his own throat sliced open, the young man stood up and turned, holding his gloved hands up in the air as he faced the owner of the sword.

Sesshoumaru looked at him, his face expressionless. Behind him, Jaken stared at the bodies silently, while Rin buried her face in Ah-Un's side so that she wouldn't have to see it.

"I don't know," the boy replied, his own golden eyes steady as he met Sesshoumaru's. "I only arrived a few minutes ago. I had nothing to do with this."

Sesshoumaru looked at the blood on his hands, from touching the girl. Then he sheathed his sword. "No, you didn't," he said. "Then why are you here?"

"I…I came to this village hoping to stay here for the day and refresh my supplies," the boy said, his expression guarded. "The attack must have happened last night – everything is still fresh."

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly, looking at him with narrowed eyes. Then he turned, sniffing the air. "The attackers escaped to the south," he said. "I can smell the blood of the villagers leaving in that area – their weapons and their clothes must carry the scent with them."

"Was this village under your protection?" the boy asked curiously. "That's the only reason I could see a youkai getting involved in this."

Jaken stared at the boy in disbelief. Did this human not know who Sesshoumaru was? Did he not recognize him for the great youkai that he was? Taking a closer look at the boy's armor, he realized this was entirely possible. It was of a different make and design than what most humans in the area wore. Nevertheless…

"Show some respect," Jaken said. "No human speaks so freely with Sesshoumaru-sama."

"This village paid tribute to me," Sesshoumaru said at the same time, stopping Jaken's rant before it had really begun, surprising his servant by answering.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Then honor demands compensation, does it not?" he asked. "Isn't that the way of the inu-youkai?"

Again, Jaken looked at the boy suspiciously. He recognized Sesshoumaru as an inu-youkai, knew the inu-youkai traditions, but didn't know Sesshoumaru? And how did a human know inu-youkai traditions, anyway?

"And compensation for an act like this," the boy continued, motioning to the scene behind him, "would be the lives of their attackers, correct? A life for a life."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows slightly, giving the boy an appraising look. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Taki," the boy replied. "I'm a traveler, new to the Western Lands. And I _hate_ meaningless slaughter." He growled slightly, clenching his fists. "You can track the ones who did this, right?"

Jaken snorted. "Of course Sesshoumaru-sama can track them," he said.

"Then I want to go with you," Taki said, looking at Sesshoumaru steadily. "My own code of honor cannot let this go unpunished. This is…murder. The most senseless of death."

Sesshoumaru and Taki looked at each other, the youkai's face expressionless, making it next to impossible to determine what he was thinking. Taki's was determined, and Sesshoumaru had a feeling that even if he brushed off this human, he would still follow.

Easier to just agree.

"Very well," Sesshoumaru said. He looked at Jaken. "Take Rin to the outskirts of the village and wait there. This won't take too long."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken said, nodding.

Sesshoumaru looked at Taki. "Do not expect me to wait for you – keep your own pace," he said. Then, without warning, he went from standing still to a dead run in the direction of the scent.

Jaken looked at Taki. "I doubt you'll be able to keep up with him, Sesshoumaru-sama…"

His voice trailed off as Taki suddenly whirled around and darted after Sesshoumaru, catching up to him almost instantly and keeping pace. The two of them disappeared into the woods.

Jaken blinked after them. "That…is not a normal human," he said.


	11. Village of Death

**Inu Yasha**

**Dream of Reality**

**Chapter Eleven: Village of Death**

Shinjuru village was even more foreboding up close than it was from a distance. There wasn't a sound that could be heard from behind the walls of the village, nor was there a single person in sight. It seemed completely abandoned, except for the curls of smoke that could be seen snaking up into the sky, evidence that someone was using a cooking fire on the other side.

"Do you see anyone?" Kagome whispered to Sango.

Sango shook her head, glancing around and clutching the strap of her Hiraikotsu a little more securely. "No one," she replied. She looked ahead to Miroku, who had stopped a few feet from the closed gate to the village and was peering up at the seemingly empty guard tower. "Houshi-sama!" she called. "Is there anyone there?"

Miroku didn't respond, looking at the wall in front of him. As Kagome and Sango caught up to him, he stepped forward, running his hand over the wooden surface next to the gate. "Miroku?" Kagome asked questioningly.

Miroku paused, his fingers catching in a small dip. He pulled up, and raised his eyebrows when he ended up pulling away a false covering, revealing a small gong. He looked over at Kagome and Sango, and shrugged. Then he took the small mallet and rapped it against the gong. Nothing seemed to happen – there wasn't even a sound.

"That's strange," he said, replacing the mallet and the wooden covering and going back over to the girls. "This entire place has a strange feeling surrounding it – what's more, I can't sense Naraku's presence at all, and according to Ginta and Hakkaku his castle was just above the village on the cliff. You would think there would be some connection to the village…"

"You don't think he did something to the villagers, do you?" Kagome asked worriedly, looking up at the gate. "Maybe that's why there's no one…" Her voice trailed off as the gate began to dislodge itself from its position, swinging outward and forcing the three of them to back up several paces so that they didn't get hit by the massive wooden structure.

When the gate was seated open fully, they could see part of the village clearly, but there still didn't seem to be anyone there. "What now?" Sango murmured. "Do we go in?"

"I don't like this," Kagome replied.

"That makes two of us," Miroku said, looking through the open gate cautiously.

"Well, are you going to enter through the gate, or what?" an irritated voice said from above them. "I don't have all day to stand here and keep it open, you know."

Kagome looked up, startled, and saw a young man staring down at them from the guard tower that had seemed empty before. He was holding one end of a rope, which she guessed was what he had used to open the gate, thought she couldn't imagine how one rope could do it without some sort of pulley system, and pulleys were still in the future at this time. Weren't they?

"Well?" the young man asked again. "Are you coming, or should I just shut the gate?"

Miroku looked at Sango and Kagome, and the two of them nodded. Together they entered the village, looking around curiously as the gate swung shut behind them.

The area inside the walls was larger than they had expected. There were five rows of nearly identical buildings, though it was impossible to count how many were in each row from where they were standing. Another, larger building stood off to the right, pressed against the side of the mountain. Next to it were what looked like several fields of various crops, and there were people moving around in the fields.

"It…looks like a normal village," Kagome said, looking around.

The sound of someone landing on the ground behind them made them all turn around. "Of course it's a normal village," the young man from the guard tower said, He pushed his hair back from his eyes. "Who are you, and what do you want here?"

"You opened your gates for us without discovering if we meant you harm or not?" Miroku asked.

"You're humans – I doubt you could do much to us that we couldn't handle," the young man said, slightly arrogant.

Sango twitched at his words. "Not much?" she muttered, tensing up. Miroku put his hand lightly on her arm, and she relaxed slightly, understanding his meaning – getting worked up wasn't going to help. They needed to be able to figure out what the people of this village knew, and making them mad wasn't going to be the way to go about doing that.

"I'm sorry, did you say something, miss?" their guard asked, looking at Sango.

Sango shook her head.

"Well, then…let me introduce myself. My name is Areno." He bowed slightly to them. "And you might be…?"

"I am Miroku, and my companions are Kagome, and Sango," Miroku said, introducing them. "We're travelers, and we happened to see your village from the distance and decided to see if we could camp here for the night."

"Not many outsiders stay in Shinjuru very long," Areno said. "There are two other villages much closer to the roads that most stay at."

"We prefer not to travel by the road," Miroku replied. "Is that a problem? Or does your lord not permit you to take in travelers?"

Areno looked confused. "Our lord?" he asked. "I'm afraid you must be mistaken – Shinjuru follows no lord. We are a free village."

Miroku feigned innocence. "Really?" he asked. "Then I must have been mistaken…from a distance it appeared that there was a lord's castle perched on the cliff that overlooks this village."

"You must have been mistaken, houshi-san," Areno said, his voice firm. "There has never been a castle, or any building, built on that cliff. In fact, it is impossible for any human to reach those heights."

"I see…" Miroku said, glancing at Sango and Kagome.

"Are you sure, Areno-kun?" Kagome asked anxiously. "We saw what looked like a lord's castle perched on the cliff from a distance…"

Areno pointed up, at the cliff that loomed above them. "The only way for a castle to be built on those heights, miss, would be if the lord were a youkai and could use his powers to scale the cliff. And that is impossible."

"Why is that?" Miroku asked, motioning to Kagome to be quiet.

"No youkai would dare come to Shinjuru," Areno replied proudly. "It's been years since any youkai last attempted a try on our village, and our success with repelling them has been so perfect that none now would dare risk it."

A voice called from the distance, calling Areno's name, and Areno glanced off in the direction of it. "I must be going – if you have any questions during your stay here, feel free to ask any of the residents." He bowed quickly to the three of them, then turned and hurried off.

"And just like that, he leaves us alone when he was so suspicious earlier?" Kagome asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Something about our conversation must have made him feel as if we weren't a threat to the village," Miroku replied, looking around. "I must say, this certainly looks like a normal village despite the location."

"Not to me," Kagome said, hugging herself. "This place is giving me the creeps."

"The…creeps?" Sango repeated, looking at her.

"Making me nervous," Kagome clarified for her friend. "There's just something about it – it doesn't seem as _lived-in_ as Kaede-san's village." She bit her lip. "I can't explain it…"

"Well, while we're unsupervised, let's take a look around," Miroku said. "The longer we take, the more Inu Yasha is going to worry about us, and we don't want him to accidentally try to storm the village." He looked worried. "A perfect success ratio against youkai attacks…I'd like to know why."

Inu Yasha growled and kicked at the solid stone face of the cliff. "How the hell did that ohkami get up there?!" he snarled. "It's perfectly straight, and the surface is harder than anything I've ever seen!" He slashed out, barely scratching the rock surface with his claws. "So he couldn't have climbed up with his claws."

"Maybe he ran up…?" Ayame suggested, standing next to Inu Yasha and peering up. "If he got enough momentum…"

"He would've slipped and fallen on his ass," Inu Yasha replied, shaking his head. "The surface is perfectly smooth – even with his speed, he'd need something to grip to, for traction." He looked at Ginta and Hakkaku. "He can't fly, right?"

Both wolves shook their heads. "Nope. Speed is an ohkami's method of transportation," Ginta said.

Hakkaku looked worried. "If we can't figure out how Kouga got up there, does that mean we won't be able to?"

Shippou perched himself on Ayame's shoulder, staring up. "What if Naraku did something to help Kouga get up there?" he asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Inu Yasha said, squinting slightly and tilting his head back as far as he could. "Especially since I can't see how the hell he would have managed it otherwise."

"Now if we could just get up there…" Ayame murmured, tapping lightly on the rock.

There was the sound of flames flaring up behind them, and a moment later Inu Yasha almost fell over as Kirara nudged his shoulder. "Hey!" he growled as he caught himself. "What are you doing?"

Kirara cocked her head at him, looking as innocent as she could manage. Then she nudged him again, not quite as forceful, but enough to get her point across.

"Oh," Inu Yasha said. He looked at Ayame. "Come on – Kirara will take us up. Shippou, you stay down here with Ginta and Hakkaku, in case Kagome and the others come back. And keep them out of trouble." He pointed at the two wolves, who were currently locked in a heated argument about who-knows-what.

Shippou looked at them, then nodded. "Okay, if you think you can handle it without me," he said, jumping off of Ayame's shoulder. Inu Yasha pulled himself up onto Kirara's back, then helped Ayame up behind him.

"Send up your kitsune-bi if you get into trouble," Inu Yasha said, as Kirara leaped into the air, covering the distance between the ground and the top of the cliff in no time.

Inu Yasha jumped off her back to the ground, and looked around the flat plain of the cliff. There was nothing there but flat rock, as smooth as the cliff face itself. Inu Yasha half expected to slide right off it, as if it were ice. The nearest trees were nearly thirty feet away, and stopped in a straight line.

"This can't be natural," Ayame said, standing next to him and echoing his thoughts. "No rock is this smooth without help…and those trees…"

"Yeah," Inu Yasha agreed. "Keep an eye out – this place doesn't feel right." He moved forward, walking towards the trees and looking at the ground, searching for some indication that Naraku had been there.

Ayame bit her lip, looking around and sniffing the air. A gust of wind caught her, sending her hair flying into her face, and she pushed it aside. Then a scent caught her attention, and without warning she ran forward, towards the edge of the trees.

Inu Yasha's eyes widened. "Hey…Ayame!" he said, running after her. He caught up to her at the trees, when she kneeled down and picked something up off the ground. "What is it?"

Ayame stared down at the piece of fabric in her hand, then looked up at Inu Yasha. "It's…Kouga's headband," she said, her voice trembling slightly. "He never takes this off…"

"Naraku must have left it here as a sign, knowing that we'd come," Inu Yasha said, scowling. "That arrogant piece of shit – he can't stop flaunting his presence."

"This is proof that they were here," Ayame said, standing up and clenching the headband tightly in her hand. "Or at least that Kouga was…"

"And so was Naraku," Inu Yasha said. He'd moved off the side when she'd stood up, and was now looking down at a series of rocks forming a straight line. We've seen something like this before – this is the foundation left behind when Naraku's castle moves. So the castle was here, but not for long."

"Is there anyway to tell where it might have gone?" Ayame asked hopefully, looking at him. He'd been tracking Naraku for so much longer, surely he had to have an idea…

"No," Inu Yasha replied. He sighed, and looked around. "I think we've found everything we're going to find here," he said. "Let's get back down." His ears twitched slightly. "I don't…like this place."

"Me neither," Ayame said softly. "If every youkai gets this feeling when they're here, no wonder no one ever attacks Shinjuru village."

Inu Yasha nodded in agreement, walking back towards Kirara, who was waiting expectantly for him and Ayame. Ayame slipped Kouga's hair band into a pouch attached to her belt, and hurried after him.

They made it to the bottom of the cliff again with no troubles, and Inu Yasha jumped easily off of Kirara's back, walking towards Shippou and the wolves. "Naraku was there, and so was Kouga," he said. "And it looks like we were right – Kouga was captured. Ayame found…" He stopped, noticing that none of them had even glanced his way since he'd started talking. They were too focused on staring at something behind Inu Yasha. "What the hell are you three doing?"

"Ano…Inu Yasha?" Ayame said hesitantly from behind him.

"What?!" Inu Yasha demanded irritably as he turned around…

…and came face-to-face with his brother.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inu Yasha impassively, and Inu Yasha responded as he typically did to his older brother's presence. "Sesshoumaru!" he growled, immediately going on the defensive. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I would ask you the same question – if I cared to know the answer," Sesshoumaru said calmly. "I have no business with you today."

"What's that supposed…" Inu Yasha cut himself off as someone else came running up to them, from the general direction of the village. He stopped in front of Sesshoumaru, barely glancing at Inu Yasha and the others.

"Sesshoumaru-san!" the boy "The blood scent is definitely coming from the direction of the village…there's no doubt about it."

Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the boy, and away from Inu Yasha. "You're positive of this, Taki?" he asked.

"Absolutely," Taki said, nodding. "There's no mistaking the scent of blood, and it continues in the direction of the gate. I couldn't go all the way up to it without being scene, but I got as close as I can. There's no other place for it to go – whoever attacked the village _must_ be behind those walls."

"Village?" Inu Yasha repeated, unable to stop his curiosity. "What village?"

Before Sesshoumaru could brush him off, the boy – Taki – turned to Inu Yasha, seemingly startled at first. He looked at Inu Yasha for a moment, eyes narrowed, and Inu Yasha narrowed his own right back. Obviously this boy had never seen a hanyou before – that didn't give him permission to stare. But Taki seemed to recover from the surprise almost immediately. "There was a village several miles away from here that was attacked – Sesshoumaru-san and I tracked the slayers here, to this village."

Inu Yasha glanced at Ayame, who shrugged, indicating that she had no idea what was going on. "I haven't smelled blood," Inu Yasha said skeptically.

"It's faint, but we've been following the trail from the source," Taki replied, not noticing the way Sesshoumaru's eye twitched each time Taki gave away information that wasn't necessary for Inu Yasha to know.

"So you think these villagers killed…who were the victims?" Ayame asked. "Youkai?"

"Iie," Sesshoumaru said, shaking his head slightly. "The victims were all human. An entire village slaughtered."

"Humans?" Inu Yasha stared at his brother with raised eyebrows. "Since when do you care about humans?"

Sesshoumaru twitched again. "This village swore fealty to the Western Lord," he said, his tone clipped. "I am honor-bound to seek out their murderers."

Inu Yasha looked at Sesshoumaru carefully, but saw no dishonesty in the inu-youkai's eyes. "Humans?" he repeated, frowning. "Youkai I can understand, but…"

"What do you mean?" Taki asked, resting a hand on his hip.

"This village is known for having no contact with youkai," Ayame answered. She and Inu Yasha seemed to have been elected the spokespeople for their group. "From what we've heard, youkai in this area tend to steer clear of Shinjuru."

"Shinjuru?" Sesshoumaru asked sharply, looking at her. "Are you _certain_ that is the name of this village?"

Ayame nodded. "Hai…at least, that's what we've been told…"

"Why?" Inu Yasha asked.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were narrowed as he looked off in the distance, in the direction of the village. "Back in my father's reign as Western Lord, there was a village of youkai hunters – not exterminators, like your Taijiya friend – but hunters who saw no difference between peaceful youkai and warring youkai. They slaughtered every youkai in their path, no matter the threat – and any human that associated themselves with youkai. My father, Inutaisho, grew distressed with the threat to the youkai and villages under his protection, and sought out the village. For all of the hunter's boasts, they were unprepared for an attack by a greater youkai, and the village – and all who lived there – were destroyed."

Inu Yasha didn't like where this seemed to be heading. "Let me guess – the name of this village was Shinjuru?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

Ayame looked at Ginta and Hakkaku. "Didn't you two know about the village before we got here?" she asked.

The two of them nodded. "But…we'd only heard that Shinjuru village was known for being impervious to youkai attack…we never heard anything about it being destroyed."

"And how old were those stories that you heard?" Inu Yasha asked, narrowing his eyes at them.

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other, then shrank back slightly. "Ano…"

"Great," Inu Yasha growled. "It would have been nice to know about this _before_ we sent Kagome, Miroku, and Sango in there!"

"What?!" Taki exclaimed, his voice going up an octave in surprise.

"You sent the three humans into a village that slaughters any humans connected to youkai?" Sesshoumaru shook his head. "That's a rare case of idiocy even for you, Inu Yasha."

"Shut. Up," Inu Yasha said through clenched teeth, clenching his fists and digging his claws into his palms. His voice came out as a grated growl as he turned to look at his brother, his eyes flashing.

_Go on. Attack him. Show him who the dominant is. You know you want to… _

Hearing the voice of his youkai self snapped Inu Yasha back into focus, and he suddenly found himself with his hands gripping Sesshoumaru's shoulders. His eyes widened as he realized he didn't remembering even approaching Sesshoumaru. With a strangled cry, he pushed away from his brother, stumbling back several steps and kneeling down, breathing heavily.

Shippou ran over to him, looking at him worriedly. "Inu Yasha…?"

"Stay away from me," Inu Yasha whispered. "I'm still…not completely…in control."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Have you lost control of the youkai in you again?" he said derisively. "Even with the Tetsusaiga has a lock…"

Inu Yasha looked away.

Sesshoumaru's eyes went to wear Inu Yasha usually had Tetsusaiga strapped to his side, and saw nothing there. "Where is Tetsusaiga?" he asked quietly, and Shippou scampered behind Inu Yasha, not liking Sesshoumaru's tone at all.

When Inu Yasha didn't answer, Sesshoumaru moved towards him. He reached down and grabbed Inu Yasha by the front of his shirt, yanking him up so that he had no choice but to look at Sesshoumaru's face. "Where. Is. Tetsusaiga?"

"Naraku stole it," Inu Yasha replied, his voice strained slightly from the grip Sesshoumaru had on him. "I don't know why. He can't use it. But I have to get it back."

Sesshoumaru let go of him, dropping him back to the ground. "Naraku's a hanyou, if that's really escaped your pathetic mind," he said. "He has human blood in him. He could use the sword."

"Tetsusaiga was designed to protect humans," Inu Yasha said, rubbing his neck as he stood up. Surprisingly, the youkai hadn't decided to come out and play when Sesshoumaru had grabbed him, and Inu Yasha took that as a good sign that he was locked up again, however temporarily. "Naraku couldn't protect a human if his life depended on it. So there's no way he can use the sword. That doesn't mean I want to leave him with it any longer than possible." Inu Yasha pointed at the cliff top. "That's the last place we know Naraku was."

"So you sent your humans into the village, hoping to find out information about the castle," Sesshoumaru said.

Inu Yasha nodded.

"And did it ever once occur to you how a creature such as Naraku could put a castle on that cliff, and _not_ have a youkai hunter village find out about it?" Sesshoumaru turned and began walking in the direction of the village. Taki glanced at Inu Yasha, then turned to follow Sesshoumaru.

"Where are you going?" Inu Yasha said, moving to follow as well.

"Stay here, Inu Yasha," Sesshoumaru replied, never turning. "In your unstable state, you'll do more harm than good. I will retrieve your humans, and fix this mess you've made. You're useless now."

"Why you…" Inu Yasha stopped when Ayame put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her.

"He's right," she said softly. "Not about you being useless, but about you being unstable. I'll go with them, and make sure Kagome-chan and the others get out."

Inu Yasha started to protest, then stopped. He could still feel the beat of the youkai in his blood, yearning for another release. Ayame – and, though he hated to admit it, Sesshoumaru – were right. He was unstable. He was useless. "Just bring them back safely," he said quietly, turning around and crossing his arms over his chest. "…thanks."

Ayame nodded, then turned and dashed off after Sesshoumaru and Taki.

* * *

Naraku looked into the mirror Kanna held in front of him, stroking the sheath of Tetsusaiga which lay across his lap lazily. A smile formed on his face. "Perfect," he said. "Two of them, in the same place. This will be an excellent opportunity."

"You shouldn't be so hasty," Kagura said, standing next to his throne. She looked across the room, where Kouga lay in a cage, unconscious and unmoving. "Two of them, at the same time, is asking for trouble. You should take them one at a time." Caramine, standing next to her, nodded in agreement

Naraku ignored Kagura and Caramine, as he normally did. "Let's see…how to do this." He smirked, then looked over at the doorway to the room. "Kohaku."

A small, lithe figure stood and made his way over to Naraku, kneeling in front of him. "Hai, Naraku-sama?" he said softly.

"Go to Shinjuru village." He turned Kanna's mirror towards Kohaku. "These are your targets. Bring them back, alive."

Kohaku nodded, his eyes expressionless. "Hai, Naraku-sama."


	12. The Brother in Arms

**Inu Yasha: Dream of Reality**

**Chapter Twelve: The Brother in Arms**

Kagome stood on the edge of a broad field, watching the villagers silently work. She wrapped her arms around her waist, frowning slightly. Something about Shinjuru just set her completely on edge. There was something not right about the villagers, but she couldn't put her finger down on what it was.

"They seem a little too…set, don't they?" Miroku asked, suddenly appearing next to her.

Kagome jumped, turning to look at him with startled eyes. "You scared me," she said, shaking her head slightly.

"Gomen nasai," Miroku said, staring out at the field workers. "But I meant what I said. It's as if they have only one purpose, and are doing that purpose, and nothing else matters."

Kagome nodded. "Almost as if they were puppets…or zombies." She shivered at the thought, recalling one too many horror movies that her friends had forced her to watch at late night sleepovers.

Miroku nodded slightly. "Yes…zombies," he murmured, taking in the glazed expressions of the field workers. He'd seen similar expressions on the faces of the villagers that he'd passed in the street. Only when he'd spoken to one of them directly did there seem to be any spark of consciousness there, but the moment their attention was diverted from him, they were back to being seemingly empty shells. "I think it might be best if we found Sango and rejoined with the others," he said. "Something isn't right about this village, and I'd like to find out what Inu Yasha may have found in his search of the area."

"Good idea," Kagome agreed readily. The two of them turned from the field and started to head back in the direction of the gate.

They found Sango there waiting for them, speaking earnestly with the current guard – not the same one who had let them in, but a different one, who kept frowning and shaking his head.

"Sango," Miroku called as they approached. "Is something wrong?"

Sango turned to look at them, then threw the guard a disgusted look and hurried over. "The guard is refusing to open the gate for us," she said. "He's saying something about being given instructions not to open the gate for anyone unless they have permission."

"Permission?" Kagome looked at her incredulously. "Do you mean, we're _prisoners_ here?"

Miroku looked irritable as he walked up to the guard, noting the vacant stare that had taken over the man's features the moment Sango had moved away from him. "What's this all about?" he asked.

"No one may pass through the gate without permission from the captain," the guard replied automatically.

"That's exactly what he was telling me," Sango said, frustrated. "That's _all_ he's been telling me. He won't even tell me who this captain is so that we _can_ get permission!"

"The guard who let us in told us that we could leave at any time," Miroku replied. "What changed?"

"No one may pass through the gate without permission from the captain," was the reply. There was no change in speech, no difference in tone. Word for word, it was exactly the same.

"Who is the captain?" Miroku asked.

"No one may pass through the gate without permission from the captain."

Miroku exchanged a frustrated look with Kagome and Sango, then turned back to try again. "Can you tell us where we can find the captain?"

"No one may pass…"

Shaking his head, Miroku turned his back on the guard and looked back at the girls. "Let's find another way out," he said. "This isn't getting us anywhere."

"There is no other way out."

Startled, the three of them looked over and found the guard who had let them in, Areno, standing a few feet away with a group of other villagers. They all held weapons, and from the way they were holding them, it was clear that they knew what they were doing. "The only way out," Areno continued, his expression cold, his eyes no longer friendly, "is through the gate you're standing in front of. And you'll never be able to get it open without us."

"What's going on here?" Sango demanded angrily. "You told us we could leave at any time!"

Areno's eyes darkened. "That was before we discovered that you brought _youkai_ into the area," he said. "We have a strict no-youkai-supporters policy in this village." A cruel smirk flickered across his face. "Violators of this policy would normally be executed immediately. You're lucky that someone had intervened on your behalf."

"We have no idea what you're talking about," Kagome said, putting her hands on her hips. _There's no way they could have found out about Inu Yasha and the others..._ "We haven't done anything to endanger your village!"

Areno ignored her, glancing over his shoulder to someone standing behind him. "These are the ones you were talking about, sir?"

"Hai."

There was no mistaking the quiet voice, and Sango felt the blood drain from her face as Areno stepped aside and let the speaker come through. Kohaku looked at them, his face expressionless, no hint of recognition in his eyes as he looked at her, then at Kagome, and finally at Miroku. "These are the ones," Kohaku said.

Sango felt Miroku's hand on her shoulder, and was grateful for the steadying touch. The unexpected shock of seeing Kohaku had thrown her off guard. "You've got this a little mixed up," he said to Areno. "We haven't brought any youkai to your village!"

"I take it we came at a bad time?"

Kagome's eyes widened, and she looked up, startled to see Ayame standing on top of the wooden gate. She was even more startled to see Sesshoumaru standing next to her, and on the other side of him, a person she didn't recognize, but who was very clearly youkai judging from the tail fluffing up behind him.

There went the bluff that they hadn't brought youkai into the area.

Areno smirked. "What was that you were saying?" he asked, fingering the sword he held.

The unknown youkai looked at Sesshoumaru. "These are definitely the ones who attacked the village – I can smell the blood clearly."

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. "And it would seem that they have a connection to Naraku as well," he said, his eyes locking on Kohaku.

With ease, Areno unsheathed his sword. "They know too much," he murmured. "What are your orders, sir?" He looked at Kohaku.

"I think we know who this mysterious captain is," Miroku said quietly, tightening his grip on his staff. "Sango…"

"I know," Sango replied, already reaching behind her to grasp the handle of Hiraikotsu.

Kohaku looked at them calmly, his face expressionless. He looked at Miroku, then at Sesshoumaru. "Those two," he said, pointing at them, "capture. The rest, kill."

As if one, the villagers all raised their weapons.

Sesshoumaru, Ayame, and Taki leapt down from the wall and landed with graceful ease next to the three humans. "Be careful," Ayame said, moving into a defensive position. "These humans are youkai slayers."

"Great," Kagome muttered, reaching behind her to remove an arrow from the quiver strapped to her back.

The villagers attacked in a rush, and then there was no time for talk as they were suddenly on them. A growl of irritation rising up in his throat at suddenly being boxed in, Sesshoumaru lashed out with his claws, catching one village in the neck, another in the back as he spun around and dodged the weapons that were being launched in his direction. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that the others had paired off, the monk and the Taijiya back to back, the girl ohkami defending Inu Yasha's human, who was at a sore disadvantage with a ranged weapon. Satisfied that he wasn't going to have to think about them, he focused his poison claw on the youkai slayers, whirling around to catch them off guard and knock their weapons from their hands before delivering the killing blow.

He pushed back the first rush, and then there were more.

Instinctively, he sensed someone rush up behind him, heard the familiar sound of a weapon being drawn, and he turned to meet it.

Without warning, a chain wrapped itself around his arm, throwing him off balance before he could block the sword that was being brought down on his neck. Instinct rose to bring up the other arm, and Sesshoumaru drew in a sharp breath when he recalled, in that split second, that he was helpless.

Then the chain loosened, and he grabbed the sword, twisting it out of the man's hand and driving it into his chest, shoving the corpse away without hesitation. He turned around, and saw Taki snapping of the neck of the one who had used the chain, picking up the makeshift weapon and slamming it into the skull of another. "You okay?" he asked, backing up so that he was next to Sesshoumaru.

"Fine," Sesshoumaru replied.

"They don't bleed." Another villager and Sesshoumaru slit his throat, tossing him aside and repeating the action with another.

"What?"

"They don't bleed," Taki repeated, ducking a punch and delivering a high kick that sent one sprawling into two more. "Whatever blood there is, it's already coagulated. They're dead."

"Reanimated corpses," Sesshoumaru said, nodding slightly. It made sense. It didn't make a difference, of course – by right of oath, he was already sworn to kill each and every one of them. However, there was an easier way to take of them now than all one at a time…

He leapt into the air, leaving Taki to fend for himself as he landed easily on the roof of one of the buildings. "Kagura."

Kagura looked at him, fan open, face expressionless. "Well, well, if it isn't Sesshoumaru-sama," she said. "It took you long enough to figure out I was here."

"Naraku sends his servants everywhere, it seems," Sesshoumaru said, unsheathing his sword. "You set these people on the village, didn't you? Knowing that it was under my protection."

"I know nothing about any village," Kagura replied. "Naraku told me to resurrect these villagers, and I did. Whatever else they did was not through my control."

"It doesn't matter," Sesshoumaru said impassively. "Getting rid of you will get rid of them, and that's all my goal is."

Kagura started to speak, but was interrupted by a quiet voice.

"Kagura."

She stiffened, turning to look behind her, her eyes widening when she saw Kohaku standing there, looking at her.

"You aren't supposed to be here," Kohaku said. "Naraku left this to me."

Kagura flushed angrily, clenching her fan tightly. "It's a mistake," she growled. "Here, now – he's moving too quickly!"

"That is not for you to decide," Kohaku replied. He looked away from her, back to the fight down on the ground. The villagers were beginning to lose ground, too many of them falling to the five who were tearing into their ranks.

"You'll never get them this way," Kagura said. "These people are just puppets – even outnumbering them, they're no match."

Sesshoumaru watched the two of them silently. He'd hesitated to attack when Kohaku had appeared on the rooftop with them, but now he was getting weary of this, and was ready to end it. He raised his sword.

"Fujin no Mai!" Kagura spun around, lashing out with her wind strikes as Sesshoumaru, causing him to leap out of the way and use his sword in defense. He ended up landing back in the middle of the fight, clenching his jaw.

"Who's that?" Taki asked, looking up at Kagura.

"Kagura!" Miroku exclaimed, standing on the other side of Sesshoumaru. "What's she doing here?"

"She raised the villagers," Sesshoumaru said. "I can't get close enough to her to take her out."

"I'm getting tired of this," Miroku said in frustration. "Get behind me!" He raised his hand, drawing back the prayer beads and aiming for the remaining villagers, as well as Kagura and Kohaku. "Kazaana!"

Sango drew in a sharp breath, seeing Miroku's air void aimed in the direction of the zombies, Kagura, and her little brother. "Kohaku," she whispered, but she didn't miss seeing Kagura summon her feather and rise into the air, out of reach of the fierce suction, Kohaku perched on the edge of the feather.

"Damn," Taki said, as Miroku closed up the void. "They escaped."

"But the villagers are gone," Sesshoumaru said. He looked at Taki. "The blood pact is met. Satisfied?"

"I'd be more satisfied if I knew what the hell this was all about," Taki replied. He looked at Sesshoumaru, then at Miroku. "Am I the only one who specifically heard that kid say to take the two of you alive?"

"I heard it, too," Ayame said, glancing around the now deserted village. "Could it have something to do with why they kidnapped Kouga?"

"Who knows?" Kagome looked at Sango, who also shrugged. "Let's go catch up with Inu Yasha and the others."

"What disturbs me is that Naraku went to such lengths to resurrect an entire village of youkai hunters, and then just let them get destroyed," Miroku said, rubbing his hand absently. "And then Kagura and Kohaku just left, when it was clear they were here for a reason."

"Well, you turned that whatever-that-was on them," Taki said dryly. "Of course they were going to run."

Sesshoumaru looked at them for a moment, then turned and silently headed for the gate. Taki noticed this, and with a glance at the others, hurried after him.

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Going with you," Taki replied.

"No."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't have anywhere else to go, so why not?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at him. "You're a mixed-breed."

Taki paused, and seemed to stiffen slightly. "That obvious?"

"Part inu, part ohkami," Sesshoumaru replied. "It's in your scent. I have better things to do than baby-sit a lost mixed-breed."

Taki narrowed his eyes, glaring at him. "Baby-sit?" he growled. "I'm not asking for your help, or your charity. I just _happen_ to be headed in the same direction you are, so it makes sense to follow you."

If Sesshoumaru was going to say anything to that, they never found out what it was. They were suddenly interrupted by the sound of Miroku's staff hitting the ground with a loud clang, and Sango's surprised cry. They looked over.

Miroku was kneeling on the ground, gripping the hand that held his air void tightly with the other, staring at it with wide eyes. Visible through the cloth and prayer beads was a red glow, a perfect circle directly over where the air void was located. Miroku trembled as pain shot through his arm, and the glow began to spread, covering his entire hand, then traveling up the length of his arm.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango exclaimed, at the same time Kagome cried out, "Miroku!"

"G-get back…" Miroku gasped, his forehead breaking out into sweat as he watched the red glow go up his arm. "GET BACK!"

Ayame grabbed Kagome's arm and yanked her back as Miroku hunched over, his entire body convulsing, his eyes closed in pain. The glow was so bright it was visible through his robes, and it spread further, expanding over his chest, moving down the other arm. It seemed to be getting faster now, moving below his waist, going up his neck.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango cried, but she kept her distance – the look on his face was enough to show that he was serious when he told them to get back.

Miroku gritted his teeth, digging his fingers into his wrist as red-hot pain shot through his body. It hurt so much, he couldn't breathe…was this the feeling of the air void consuming him? No…he remembered all too clearly his father's death. It hadn't been anything like this.

This was something else.

"What's happening to him?" Taki whispered, eyes wide in shock as Miroku curled up into a ball on the ground, shaking. He looked at Sesshoumaru, but the youkai lord's face was expressionless. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking.

Tears stung Sango's eyes, and she looked over at Kagome, who looked pale and shaken as she watched Miroku. His entire body shown with the red light now, the light brightening until it was almost impossible to actually make out his body within it.

The glow vanished.

As suddenly as it had appeared, it was gone.

They stood there in stunned silence.

Because Miroku was gone, too.

* * *

Naraku looked at Kagura and Kohaku quietly, both of them kneeling before him. "So, it all went according to the plan?" he asked.

"Hai, Naraku-sama," Kohaku replied.

"Not precisely," Kagura said at the same time. She raised her head, looking up at Naraku as he turned his attention to her. "Everything concerning the monk went according to plan. Sesshoumaru proved harder – we were unable to capture him."

"But the monk?" Naraku asked. "You planted the seed?"

Kagura nodded. "As predicted, he used his kazaana. He should be within our grasp…"

A red flash lit up the room, causing all of them to shield their eyes before turning to look.

Miroku lay in the middle of the room, unconscious and looking like he'd been in excruciating pain just moments before.

"…any moment now," Kagura finished, standing up.

A smirk made its way onto Naraku's face as he looked at Miroku. He lightly stroked Tetsusaiga's blade, enjoying the way the sword seemed to pulse under his touch, as if it were trying to escape from his grasp but finding itself unable to do so. "Confine him," Naraku replied. "We must not risk him escaping."

"I'll take care of him," Kagura said, standing up and walking over to Miroku. She reached down and effortlessly picked him up, throwing him over her shoulder, and disappeared from the room.

When she dropped him unceremoniously on the floor of the cell, he groaned, opening his eyes. "My head…" he mumbled, hearing the door to the cell close with a clang, and footsteps retreat. "Where am I?"

"So nice to see I'm not alone in this hellhole."

Miroku jumped slightly, sitting up and turning. "Kouga!"

Kouga was sitting against the wall of the cell, a set of manacles clamped around his wrist, chains leading from them to the wall to hold him in place. His hair was loose from its normal ponytail, and he looked like he'd been through hell and back. Cuts and bruises lined his arms and legs, and a large scratch was only half-healed on the side of his face.

"What happened to you?" Miroku asked, shocked.

A bitter smile forced itself onto Kouga's face. "What didn't?" he asked, shaking his head. "They've got this neko-youkai working for them – Caramine. She's the devil in cat's clothing. I walked into that trap like an idiot, and she took me out. I didn't even hear her come up behind me."

"One person did that?" Miroku asked, his eyes widening.

"Not all at once," Kouga replied. "She waited until I woke up, then forced me into a fight. It was either try to defend myself or get killed. I couldn't even get on the offensive with her." He shook his head. "It didn't help that I was chained at the time."

Miroku went over to Kouga, kneeling down next to him. He touched the scratch on the wolf's face, and Kouga winced. "Watch it," he growled.

"That's pretty deep," Miroku said. "But it looks like it's going to heal. Shouldn't even have a scar."

"I better not," Kouga growled. "If I scar, her head is mine." Then he glanced around. "Did you come alone?"

"I think so," Miroku replied, leaning against the wall next to Kouga as he sat down again. He looked around. There wasn't much to see. Just a dimly lit cell. "I don't even remember how I got here…we were fighting a group of ex-youkai hunters that Kagura reanimated, and I used the kazaana on them. Then there was pain…I thought my hand was going to rip apart. The next thing I know, I'm here."

Kouga cursed softly, shaking his head. "I overheard them talking," he replied. "Kagura, and that Caramine chick. They were talking about capturing you and the baka-inu's older brother."

"Yeah, we heard Kagura and Kohaku say something like that at the village," Miroku replied. "But then they didn't do anything – they left." He looked down at his hand, clenching his fist. "Except they must have done something to those corpses I absorbed, something to draw me here. K'so! How could I have been such a fool?" He punched the floor, ignoring the pain that shot up his arm.

"Hey, shut up," Kouga said irritably. "You go down that track and you'll be useless. Now that there are two of us here, maybe we can find a way out of this."

Miroku was quiet, not saying anything in response to Kouga. The ohkami pack leader looked at him for a moment, then sighed. "Say something, dam it. You're unnerving me."

Miroku looked up, turning to face him. "Why are we here?" he asked.

Kouga blinked. "Eh?" He scowled. "Because we got captured. Obviously."

"Well, _why_ were we captured?" Miroku pressed. He motioned around them, at the cell. "Why are we being kept here? We're nothing more than annoyances to Naraku, minor obstacles in his way of gaining and completing the Shikon no Tama. What's the point in keeping us alive?"

Kouga stared at him for a moment, and Miroku frowned slightly when the other didn't say anything. "What?"

"Nothing," Kouga replied, shaking his head. "Just…" He glanced away, not meeting Miroku's eyes. "You just voiced the question _I've_ been trying not to think about."

Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know why Naraku captured us – him bringing you here just makes me even more lost," Kouga continued. "At first I thought he wanted to figure out a way to take my shikon no kakera, but he hasn't even attempted it – not even when Caramine had me in the dirt." His expression clouded over for a moment, as if he were troubled by something. Miroku didn't say anything, and a moment later Kouga's face cleared. "And then you show up – why? I don't understand it. He has Inu Yasha's sword, too."

"Tetsusaiga?" Miroku asked. Kouga nodded. "You saw it?" Kouga nodded again. "Where?"

"In his lap," Kouga replied. "It took me a moment to recognize it. Naraku hasn't let go of it the entire time I've been here." He looked at Miroku grimly. "Naraku's planning something, and I think he needs the two of us in some way."

"Sesshoumaru, too," Miroku said, nodding slightly.

"Yeah," Kouga said. "Here's hoping whatever it is, Naraku can't do it without him – and that he manages to stay out of Naraku's reach."

Outside of the cell, out of sight of both captives, Kagura listened quietly, her eyes narrowed. _They're perceptive_, she thought. _They still aren't anywhere near determining Naraku's plan, but figuring out that the two of them, as well as Sesshoumaru, are essential – they deserve more credit than I gave them. Especially my little ohkami. Perhaps this won't be as easy as Naraku thinks. _She smiled slightly, laughing softly to herself. _Still. Unless they can figure how his exact plan…_

"Did you hear something?" Miroku asked suddenly, looking in Kagura's direction. Kagura immediately froze, falling silent.

"No," Kouga replied. "I didn't hear anything. What was it?"

"I thought someone was laughing…must have been my imagination," Miroku replied. "There's no one there."

"I can't smell anyone, either," Kouga muttered. "This entire place reeks of Naraku."

Miroku nodded, though his thoughts were already going back to their conversation. "It's almost as if Naraku is gathering the pieces for a ritual of some sort," he mused. "Tetsusaiga, you, me, Sesshoumaru – there's got to be a connection, a reason…"

Kagura snapped open her fan and waved it in the air, releasing a current of powder in their direction.

When there was no sound for a few minutes, she stepped around the corner, and found that both Kouga and Miroku were fast asleep, just as she had wanted. Good.

_They're more perceptive than I thought, _she thought as she turned to leave and return to the main area of the castle. She wondered if she should tell Naraku about Miroku and Kouga's conversation, but decided that it wasn't necessary – there was no advantage to her telling him.

As she stepped from the building she paused, looking around. For a moment it had felt like she was being watched…

Then the feeling passed, and she shrugged, continuing on her way.


	13. Identity Issues

**Inu Yasha: Dream of Reality  
Chapter Thirteen: Identity Issues**

Inu Yasha stood on the top of the hill, staring at the rising moon. Night had set in, and the stars were emerging, their light and the light of the moon the only things in the sky.

Behind him, he could smell the campfire burning. There was an unusual amount of people gathered around it tonight, but not the number that there should have been given the group.

When Kagome and the others had returned without Miroku, Inu Yasha had been stunned. Miroku had always had and uncanny streak of good luck, somehow able to get himself out of any situation that he'd found himself in. The thought that he had actually gotten in over his head was hard to believe.

But Miroku wasn't sitting around the campfire that night.

They had traveled a good distance away from what was left of Shinjuru village, now nothing more than the ruins that it was meant to be without Naraku's illusion on it. To Inu Yasha's surprise, Sesshoumaru hadn't separated himself from them – instead, they'd been joined by the girl Rin and his servant Jaken before night had fallen in, and now both newcomers were fast asleep, Jaken beside the phoenix youkai Ah-un, and Rin curled up near the fire.

Ayame, Ginta, and Hakkaku had offered to take first watch for the night, each of them taking up a sentry position at three points around the camp. Inu Yasha had taken the fourth position, not because he had felt the need to guard but because he needed the chance to think.

A chance to think, he suddenly realized, that was going to be interrupted by the last person he wanted to talk to at the moment.

His ear twitched – the rustle of wind beside him was the only indication that he was not alone on his hill. "What do you want?" he asked, not bothering to look at the intruder.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, his hand resting lightly on the hilt of his sword, the empty sleeve of his kimono rustling in the wind.

Inu Yasha's ear twitched again. "Well?" He turned to look at him, eyes narrowed.

"Can I not stand here without having to listen to your insufferable voice?" Sesshoumaru asked, his eyes fixed on the moon.

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes, turning away.

"Have you spoken to the girl at all?"

Again, Inu Yasha looked at Sesshoumaru, this time startled. "What?"

"You're not that dense," Sesshoumaru said. "The miko girl, your human. Have you spoken to her since leaving the village?"

"What business is it of yours?" Inu Yasha growled.

"I will take watch," Sesshoumaru replied.

Inu Yasha could practically see red as he clenched his fists, glaring at Sesshoumaru. "You arrogant, egotistical…" Then he stopped, his ears twitching once more.

But this time, they caught the sound of someone crying. They were crying softly, quietly enough that normal ears wouldn't have picked it up. But Inu Yasha's hearing was exceptional, even compared to youkai hearing. He turned to look back at the campfire. Sango appeared to be asleep, turning fitfully as she lay in her sleeping roll. Shippou was curled up with Rin rather than with Kagome, and the three ohkami, as well as the mixed breed that kept following Sesshoumaru around, were nowhere in sight.

Kagome was sitting at the edge of the campsite on a log, her back to everyone else. The sniffling was coming from her.

Kagome wiped at her eyes, trying to calm herself down. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to see her crying, but she just couldn't happen. Everything had gone so wrong at the village. They had been completely unprepared – for the attack, for Kagura and Kohaku, for Miroku's disappearance…

"Hey."

Kagome jumped, her shoulders jerking as she looked up at Inu Yasha in surprise. "I-Inu Yasha." He was perched on the log next to her, looking at her with curious eyes. He hadn't spoken to her since hearing about Miroku. She honestly hadn't expected him to, even though she had desperately wanted his comfort, in whatever way he could manage to give it.

But comfort never had been Inu Yasha's strong point.

"I thought you were on watch," Kagome murmured, looking away from him. She didn't want to give him a chance to see her red eyes.

"Sesshoumaru relieved me," Inu Yasha replied. "I don't understand why he's still here."

"Maybe he's worried," Kagome murmured.

He snorted. "Feh," he said. "Sesshoumaru, worried? It's not an emotion he possesses. Besides, what's he got to be worried about?"

"Well," Kagome said, "they were after him, too. At the village."

"What?" Inu Yasha looked at her with a frown. "You didn't say that before."

"You didn't really seem to want to hear anything earlier," Kagome replied, still not meeting his eyes. "We told you Naraku had Miroku and you took off. We could barely keep up."

"Oh." Inu Yasha shifted, sitting normally on the log next to her, his legs stretched out in front of her. "Sorry about that."

She raised an eyebrow. "Sorry?" she repeated. "You weren't the only one upset about what happened, you know. You weren't even there." Even she was surprised at the bitterness in her tone.

"Hey, look," Inu Yasha with an edge to his voice. "I didn't ask for this happen. Miroku was, despite the fact that pisses me off half the time, my friend. Is my friend." His tone softened slightly. "I wasn't expecting Naraku to go after him. First he takes my sword, then he captures Kouga…there's no pattern, it doesn't make any sense. I wasn't expecting Miroku."

"None of us were," Kagome replied. "We walked into that village without even a hint that it was a trap. If Sesshoumaru hadn't shown up…"

"Hadn't been led there, you mean," Inu Yasha said, shaking his head. "Can't believe I missed it."

"What?"

"A village was wiped out in his territory," Inu Yasha replied. "That's how he ended up at Shinjuru. He followed the blood scent of the villagers. Naraku probably set his puppets on the village just to lure Sesshoumaru to Shinjuru. I didn't see it. It didn't even click until you said they were after Sesshoumaru." He clenched his fist and slammed it into the log, causing Kagome to jump again. "Shimatta! I'm sick of this!" He pressed his hand against his forehead. "I couldn't help at the village…I couldn't even go near it. Too much…"

He jumped when he felt Kagome's hand touch his shoulder. "Inu Yasha…are you okay?" Kagome asked worriedly. Suddenly she wondered if his stalking off after hearing about Miroku had to do with something more than the monk's disappearance.

Inu Yasha turned to look at her, and she nearly gasped. His pupils were flashing between blue and black, his irises tingeing red, then white, then red at a rapid pace. He pressed his hand against his eyes and yanked away from Kagome, his body shaking. When he lowered his hand and looked at her again he was normal once more, but she had seen enough.

"I can't fight it, Kagome," Inu Yasha said shakily. "It's getting harder. By myself it's not so bad, but the more I'm around everyone else, the more I'm…around you…the more he whispers to me. The new moon is a week away, and his voice is only getting stronger."

"Inu Yasha," Kagome whispered. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"What?" he asked. "Admit that my youkai side is winning this internal battle? I once wanted nothing more than to be full youkai, Kagome. And now the thought terrifies me. I thought there would be control in being youkai…but there's no control with him."

Kagome bit her lip. "How long can you last?" she asked, her voice hushed.

Her answer was a shrug, the only sound the rustle of Inu Yasha's clothes. "I don't know," he said honestly. "Which concerns me. If we got into a battle and I lost control…"

He paused when Kagome reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. This time he didn't pull away.

"You'd still be Inu Yasha, even if you lost control," Kagome said, looking at him earnestly. "Even in battle. If you're afraid of hurting me, don't. Every time I've encountered your youkai side, you've never harmed me." He touched his cheek. "Never, Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha looked at her, and swallowed hard. "You shouldn't touch me when my control is this thin," he whispered.

She looked confused.

"I may be part youkai, but I'm part man as well," Inu Yasha continued, his voice hushed. "And both sides bear the same carnal instincts." He stood up, stepping away from her. "Whether or not I might harm you isn't my concern, Kagome. It's the other things that I…that he might do to you that worry me." His eyes flashed red and blue for an instant, and then he turned and walked back towards Sesshoumaru. He looked at his brother for a moment, and then the youkai lord turned and walked back to wear Rin and Jaken were sleeping, leaving Kagome to sit there and watch him, her shock from Inu Yasha's words plain to see.

She didn't know what to think.

Kagome stood up, suddenly too anxious to just sit there. Brushing twigs and leaves off her skirt, she started off in the direction that she'd seen Ayame go off in. She needed to talk to someone. Sango was fast asleep, and the last thing she wanted to do was bother her. Sango needed her rest. Besides, she needed to talk to someone who could give her advice about youkai.

A chill went through her, and she wrapped her arms around her waist. She glanced around, but she couldn't make out Ayame anywhere. _Well, of course not_, she thought to herself, shaking her head. _She's patrolling. She's probably keeping herself out of sight on purpose._

Still…didn't exactly make things easier for her.

Then she stopped. Was that…water? Kagome strained her ears slightly, listening closer…yes, that was water. A waterfall, from the sounds of it…was there a waterfall nearby? She didn't remember anyone saying anything when they'd scouted the campsite, but maybe they hadn't gone that far. If there was, maybe a quick swim would do her good…

She set off in the direction of the water sound, and within minutes had stepped into a small clearing with, sure enough, a lake and a small waterfall. Not particularly large, but enough for a small bath.

A figure rose up out of the water, long white hair flying back as they pulled themselves out of the lake.

And froze, face-to-face with Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened. "F-Flare?" she exclaimed, staring at the half-breed that they'd met in the village on the other side of the gorge. How long ago had that been? It felt like forever ago.

"Kagome!" Flare exclaimed in shock, golden eyes going wide. She hurried pulled herself the rest of the way out of the water and grabbed her shirt, which was lying, with her armor, on a nearby rock. She tugged it on. "What are you…"

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, cutting her off. "I thought you were back in your village."

"Ah…well…" Flare flushed slightly, glancing down at her armor. Kagome followed her gaze.

_Wait a minute…_

"You're Taki?" Kagome asked, looking back at the girl. It was the same armor that Taki, the youth who had shown up with Sesshoumaru had worn.

"Look, don't tell anyone, all right?" Flare asked hastily, finishing the fastenings on her armor. She reached up and pulled her hair back into severe ponytail, and tucked it under a helmet. In moments, she looked very un-Flare-like, and very male. "I have my reasons."

Kagome looked at her skeptically. "Why are you hiding?" she asked.

"You mean my gender? I've found boys can move more freely than girls, even youkai girls," Flare replied. "That, and I doubt Sesshoumaru-sama would be thrilled to have a female half-breed following him around."

"And you're following him because…?"

"I don't know," Flare said, shrugging. "It seemed like a good idea at the time…running across his path was pure coincidence." She bit her lip, and glanced around, as if expecting someone to be listening in on them. "If you must know…my father was an inu-youkai, I told you that, right?" Kagome nodded. "Well, I'm trying to find out more information on him…who he was, where he came from…when I stumbled across Sesshoumaru-sama, the current lord of the inu-youkai, I figured that would be a good place to start." She looked at Kagome pleadingly. "Please, Kagome…don't blow my cover, all right? It's not like I'm hurting anything, pretending to be Taki."

Kagome looked uncertain. "You're trying to find information on your father?" she asked.

Flare nodded. "Yes…and my mother, but she's even more obscure than he was. I know that my father was once part of the noble house in inu-youkai society, but of my mother I only know that she was an ohkami. So I'm trying to focus on my father. Besides…it seems like you might be able to use my help."

Kagome looked at her for a moment. Then she nodded slightly. "All right…I'll keep it quiet unless you say otherwise. But Flare, deception isn't always to best way to earn trust."

Flare nodded slightly, her tail drooping a bit.

"Come on," Kagome said, putting her hand on Flare's shoulder. "Let's get back to camp before someone finds us missing."

"All right," Flare replied. As the two of them left the lake, she asked, "Hey…why were you out walking, anyway?"

"Oh…no, reason."

When they were out of sight, a tree branch rustled, and Ginta landed nimbly on the ground. He looked after them, frowning slightly. _Ohkami?_ he thought. _An ohkami half-breed? Could…nah. Couldn't be. _

But his eyes were uncertain. "I better talk to Hakkaku," he muttered. "Fast."


	14. Not a Dream

**Inu Yasha**

**Dream of Reality**

**Chapter Fourteen: Not a Dream**

That night, the dreams came.

At first Kagome couldn't tell that it was a dream. When she woke up, everything seemed perfectly normal. It was only when she sat up and realized that she was actually in her bed at home, instead of her sleeping roll in forest, that she realized something peculiar was going on.

She pushed aside her blankets and slipped out of bed. There was no light in her room, only a small sliver of moonlight coming in from the open window. The rest of the house was quiet as she eased open the door.

She crept downstairs, and it was only when she reached the bottom that she realized a light was on in the kitchen, and she could hear someone walking around. Wondering who it was, she walked in, rubbing her eyes as they refocused to the bright light.

Sitting at the kitchen table was a young woman with long black hair, clad only in a fluffy robe that trailed down to her ankles. Kagome knew that was all she was wearing because the top of her robe was open, and she was breast-feeding a small baby wrapped in a blanket. At least, she assumed that was what was being fed. She couldn't actually see the baby. Kagome bit her lip, taking a step back. She didn't know this woman.

Then the mother looked up, and smiled. Kagome almost stifled a gasp. Her eyes were the same color and shape as hers, her skin the same shade, and her features merely aged from her own. She didn't look more than twenty.

The older Kagome smiled when she saw her younger self. "Hello," she said softly. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

The whole scene was absurd enough that Kagome couldn't think of any other answer except the truth. She nodded.

"I'm sorry," her future self said apologetically. "It happens sometimes. I'll be minding my own business, not doing a thing out of the ordinary, and then I'll find I've reached the past somehow. That's what happens when you live in both the past and future, I suppose. Even with the well inactive these days, it still has a heavy sway over this house."

She looked down at the baby, and eased the bundle away from her breast. Future-Kagome readjusted her robe and lifted the baby to her shoulder. The blanket shifted, and this time Kagome could see the baby's head – fuzzy black hair and two small, perfectly-shaped inu ears perched on top of her head instead of normal human ears. She couldn't stifle her gasp.

Future-Kagome smiled as she rubbed the baby's back. "I suppose you're from that far back, are you? I'm sorry if Maia-chan surprised you. Would you like to see her?"

Kagome nodded slightly, stepping forward hesitantly. The baby burped, and her mother lowered her so that she was cradled in her arms. Kagome found herself staring down at a face with her nose and mouth, and a pair of bright golden eyes staring up at her. Most babies Maia's age were cross-eyed, but not this one – her gaze was perfectly focused on the younger version of her mother.

"She's beautiful," Kagome whispered.

"She is," Future-Kagome replied with a soft smile and a nod. "She's only a few days old, and look at her. I suppose no matter how thin the blood, hanyous always adapt easily. This is our first night home from the hospital since she was born."

Kagome smiled, and her smile only grew when the little girl raised her arms and waved them at Kagome.

Future-Kagome laughed, lightly stroking Maia's hair. "She keeps me up most of the night, but it's worth it," she said. "She's going to be such a little imp when she gets older, I just know it. Just like her father."

When Kagome hesitated, biting her lip, the older woman gave her a curious glance. "Having trouble?" she asked.

Kagome nodded slightly.

"I've been there," Future-Kagome said ruefully. "Sango and I joke sometimes that Inu Yasha talking to anyone when he's brooding is one of the seven wonders of the world. I imagine it's even worse for you, since you're so much younger."

Again, Kagome nodded. "Hai…especially with everything going on with Naraku."

Her future self looked curious. "Oh, right – Naraku would still be alive in your world, wouldn't he? What's he up to now? Plotting the use the shikon shards for something, or has he created another one of offspring?"

"Worse," Kagome replied. "He's stolen the Tetsusaiga, and now he's kidnapped Kouga-kun and Miroku as well."

Future-Kagome looked shocked. "Nani?" she asked. Her surprise was genuine, which struck Kagome as somewhat odd – if she was dreaming of her future self, would she have known about all of this? That was how the subconscious worked, if she remembered her studies correctly. Though considering how she did on her last exam, she wouldn't be at all surprised if she was completely off track. Still, it struck her as odd.

Her confusion must have been plain on her face, because Future-Kagome hastened to reply, "I don't remember that ever happening when I was your age…when I was any age, truly. Odd. I'm only twenty, my memory shouldn't be that off."

"Well, this is probably pretty strange…" Footsteps echoed behind her, and Kagome turned around. Her eyes widened when an older version of Inuyasha walked into the kitchen…and right through her. He didn't even blink, as if he hadn't seen her at all.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in confusion. "Who are you talking to?"

Future-Kagome feigned innocence. "Hmm? What do you mean?"

"I thought I heard voices…"

"Silly, you were probably just dreaming," Future-Kagome said. "I just came down to feed Maia-chan. Look, she's wide awake – which means I probably will be, too."

Kagome watched at Inuyasha looked down at the baby, and his entire face softened. He reached out and took Maia from her mother, as the baby cooed happily and looked up at him. "Sorry she's keeping you up," he said to Future-Kagome, though his eyes remained on the baby. "Do you want me to watch her for a bit?"

"No – you get some sleep," his wife told him. "She'll go back to bed in half an hour once the milk settles."

"Okay." Inuyasha kissed Maia's forehead, and then handed her back to Kagome. "If you aren't in bed in an hour, I'm coming after you."

Future-Kagome laughed softly. "Yes, sir," she said teasingly, leaning forward to kiss him. Kagome blushed and averted her eyes, and Inuyasha walked back out of the room.

"He dotes on her," Future-Kagome said. She turned her attention back to Kagome. "Now, about what you were saying…"

Kagome nodded slightly. "Naraku stole the Tetsusaiga," she said. "Then, he tricked Kouga-kun into thinking that Ayame-chan was in danger, and abducted him. Ginta and Hakkaku came to us for help, and we went to the place where Naraku's castle was supposed to be."

"There wasn't a castle, was there?"

Kagome shook her head. "It was gone. So Miroku, Sango, and I went into the village to find out more. None of them remembered there ever being a castle. Then Sesshoumaru showed up."

Future-Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Hai. He'd tracked a group of humans who had slaughtered a village to the village that we were in. The villagers turned out to be Kagura's puppets, and they tried to kill us." Kagome bit her lip. "Miroku used his Kazaana. And then he disappeared."

"And you think he was captured by Naraku?" Future-Kagome asked.

"That's what I hope," Kagome replied. "Kagura and Kohaku were there…they were after Sesshoumaru as well, but he escaped capture." She sighed heavily. "I wish I knew what was going on. Tetsusaiga, Kouga, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru…what would Naraku want with them? Or at least with them alive."

"It's a mystery, and it doesn't sound like anything I know," Future-Kagome said apologetically. "I'm sorry. I'm sure that doesn't help."

Kagome sighed. "I was hoping that since you were my subconscious, you'd be able to give me some insight that I can't figure out right now."

Future-Kagome looked amused, and shook her head. "I just can't convince you that I'm not your subconscious, can I?"

"If you aren't, what would you be?"

"Well," her future self said practically, "if I were your subconscious, why would I be holding a baby?"

Kagome looked at Maia, who was yawning, her small ears flicking as they took in the various noises that it seemed only she could hear. Her golden eyes were sleepy, but she didn't look like she was going to be falling asleep any time soon.

"What is it?" Future-Kagome asked.

"A…awhile ago…I had a dream," Kagome said. "It was a dream of the future. And Maia…"

"Don't tell me." The older woman was very abrupt, and she held Maia a little closer. "I thought so…I could see it when you appeared. You've traveled to the future. That's why you can be here now."

"What?" Kagome shook her head. "No…it was a dream! Only a dream."

"No," her future self said softly. "Not a dream."

* * *

Kagome woke up.

She sat up in her sleeping roll, her chest heaving as she stared into the darkness. The camp was quiet. Sango slept a few feet away, and the three wolves had traded off the watch with Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Taki. Rin and Jaken were also sleeping, curled up near Ah-Un.

No one had noticed her waking up. Not even Shippou, who slept soundly next to her.

Kagome lay back down, staring up at the sky. She could just make out the full moon through the tree canopy.

_It was a dream,_ she told herself. _Only a dream. _

Her stomach clenched. It hadn't felt like a dream.

The images were rushing back to her now, as if a switch had been flipped in her mind and someone had turned on the television. Everything was flying through her thoughts, from the moment she'd woken up in the room that had once been her own, to meeting Sanji on the street, taken underground to the Resistance, seeing Kouga as a human, Sesshoumaru and Flare together, Inuyasha's spirit still living, Maia for the first time, Shippou grown up, Ayame under Naraku's control, the Shikon no Tama, the possession of her future self, the final fight against Naraku, and then her hand slipping, slipping as Maia used the Shikon to send her back, and everything vanishing as the world came down around her.

She let out a choked gasp, suddenly having trouble breathing. When she'd woken up again, she was back in her room, and Inuyasha was looking at her in concern. It had been so easy to dismiss it all as a dream. So easy…

Kagome closed her eyes, rolling over onto her side. "Maia," she whispered. "Sanji, everyone, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to forget." She couldn't imagine how anyone could have survived the fall of Naraku's fortress. Going into the battle, they'd known that they would not be coming back. But they'd done what they had to do, the bearers of the Shikon no Tama.

She remembered what Rin had told her about Maia's past. Naraku, thought dead, had returned and killed Inuyasha and her future self, leaving the little hanyou girl orphaned. Sesshoumaru, her guardian, had been forced to put her up for adoption to protect her. Protect her from a world where youkai reigned supreme, and humans were little more than slaves, save for the few that managed to live their lives as minions of the youkai. Sanji and Kouga, in human disguise, had masqueraded as such to protect the Resistance.

More importantly, she remembered, now, the promise she had made to Maia.

Inuyasha's death had come purely from the fact that he had made the final choice to become human, absorbing the Shikon no Tama so that he could be with Kagome. Maia had been born prior to his change, and was thus a hanyou, but Inuyasha himself had changed to human. And when Naraku had attacked, Inuyasha had been helpless to protect his wife.

According to Sesshoumaru, who had arrived there too late to stop it, Inuyasha had somehow tapped the power of the Shikon inside of him and returned to his hanyou form. Blinded by rage, he struck at Naraku with Tetsusaiga. Though Naraku had been wounded by Kagome, he struck back, taking advantage of Inuyasha's attack to strike him through the heart. Sesshoumaru had arrived just in time to watch his brother be skewered by his own sword.

The Shikon no Tama had been split into five pieces, each piece traveling to one person – a piece of Sesshoumaru, another to Maia, and one each to Sanji, Shippou, and Sesshoumaru's mate, Flare Takira.

Tetsusaiga had been sealed, Shippou stationed to protect it. Its twin, Tenseiga, had also been sealed, only to vanish at some point over the years. It had later been used to heal Naraku, still suffering from the injuries Kagome had given him before her death.

She had promised to change all of that. To go back in time, and convince Inuyasha not to use the Shikon to become human. To help him find his peace as a hanyou.

Kagome opened her eyes. In the vision she'd just have – no longer did she believe it a dream – Inuyasha had been a hanyou. Not human. And with no recollection of the events that were currently taking place, Kagome could only assume that nothing she had done had changed anything. That crucial point hadn't occurred.

But something was happening now that hadn't happened before.

The question was, what? And would it change the future…or lead straight to it?


End file.
